


Yankee Academy

by koi_choshi



Series: Yankee Academy [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Delinquents, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen ripoff, Yankees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Every yankee in Yano High wanted to climb the stairs to get to the top. But only the Arashi, the strongest club of the school, ruled. Sakurai Sho was a transfer student who wanted to make his life straight as he transferred to this new school. But his life would change as he enters the strongest Yankee school in the prefecture. (Very much based from drama Majisuka Gakuen. So if you know the story, it's basically the same)





	1. The Strongest Fight Club

Sho sighed as he walked slowly, carrying his bag, towards his new school. His father transferred because of work and of course, he had no choice but to follow. Yano Boys’ High School was the nearest high school in their place, and he got a pretty good offer from it. He had heard that there were a lot of Yankees in that school but he hoped that he would be able to manage.

 

He walked towards the heavily vandalized gate. Thankfully, he could still make out the plaque that says the name of the school. As he entered, he saw a group of young students, all in complete yankee outfits. They slowly approached him. He really looked smart compared to them as he was wearing proper uniform: his uniform was ironed and was worn on all proper directions. The group, on the other hand, was sporting weird hairstyles, with different colored shirts within their uniform and different weird accessories.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu,” he said meekly as he faced them. They eyed him carefully, from head to toe. Seeing that he did not look dangerous, they let him pass.

 

He entered the school cautiously. It looked like a mess, full of vandals and litter and Yankees. He proceeded up the stairs, to the second floor, and looked for his classroom.

 

He walked the corridors, trying to make his gaze straight as a lot of the students stared at him. He finally found his classroom, _2-B_.

 

The bell rang. The teacher arrived but it was obvious that everyone ignored him. “Class, class! We have a new transferee student, his name is Sakurai Sho.” His announcement fell on deaf ears. He asked Sho to stand up and introduce himself.

 

“Good morning, I’m…”

 

“Chotto matte!” a voice from outside came. Everyone stared at the door. A man with raised hair into a front bun and with pockets filled with chains, entered.

 

“Aha! Class, he’s also a new student,” the teacher said. “I hope all of you would get along.”

 

“Hey! Nice to meet you. I’m Hideaki Maru,” he said, trying to look fierce. Sho just looked at him, nodded, and sat down to get his notebook.

 

He tried to concentrate but his classmates were too noisy. They started to throw different things to the teacher until he gave up and left. That left Sho in his own devices, reading the text book and answering the questions by himself. He tried to ignore everyone.

 

Maru came beside him and tried to talk to him. “Hey, you look uncool!” he said, trying to ruffle the combed hair of the student. Sho just sighed, annoyed, and looked away.

 

“I want to go upstairs,” he said proudly.

 

“Then go,” Sho said, trying to shove him away.

 

“That’s so stupid. You’ll just get kicked back down!” a voice from the back of the room said. The two of them looked behind and they saw a group of five people sitting down on the back.

 

“Who are you?” Maru said angrily.

 

“You don’t know us?”One of them said, standing up and approaching them. “Team KAT-TUN.”

 

One of them held the head of their classmate and said, “Do you know who we are?”

 

“The strongest fight club in Yano High,” he stuttered before he was released.

 

Maru approached them. “And so?”

 

The man with the long brown hair laughed. “We know that you cannot get up that stairs. Arashi is the head of this school. That’s ridiculous!” he said as he laughed. Maru tried to punch him but he just held his fist and kicked him. “You can’t even go against me.” The gang laughed before resuming back to their activities.

 

“We’re going to bet that you’ll have about 10 seconds up the 3rd floor,” Nakamaru said.

 

“No! How about 5?” the other one, Koki replied, laughing heartily.

 

Maru gritted his teeth and balled his fist. “I’ll show you!” He got up and ran out of the room.

 

Minutes later, Sho got out so that he could find a quieter place to study his math. He walked around and found a signage that says “library”. However, there was another signage that said “occupied”. He waited outside and two men got out, one laughing and another one limping while he half-dragged him.

 

“What kind of place is this?” Sho muttered as he made his way to the fire escape, wishing that the rooftop was peaceful.

 

***

 

Maru courageously got up the third floor and stormed to the only classroom in the floor. He kicked the door and got in. in front of him were five people who did not look surprised when they saw him.

 

“The club is full,” the man sporting a strand of blond hair among the other black strands said as he played with his jewelry.

 

“Then maybe we could kick someone out so that I can join,” he said.

 

The one perched on top of a low bookshelf laughed like a hyena. “He’s mad…”he cooed.

 

“I don’t want to waste time playing with small fries like you,” the one seated on the front at the right side said with a deep voice. He was busy playing. The center chair was empty.

 

“Where’s the club president?” Maru asked.

 

“You aren’t even fitting to see our Leader,” the one on the right chair said. “Neither I… nor any of the Kings…”

 

***

 

Sho sat down on an upturned drum and started reading his textbook.

 

“Hajimemashite,” a voice from behind him said. He looked around and saw a student. His blond hair was in spikes, but aside from that, he did not look like a yankee.

 

“Hajimemashite…” Sho replied uninterestingly.

 

The man sat down beside him. “You’re a new student, right? How is your first day?”

 

“It’s okay. I feel distracted,” he said.

 

The student laughed. He stood up and looked down the view of the school. “How does it feel watching Yano High from the top?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just enjoy studying. And try to join some extra-curricular,” he said before leaving.

 

***

 

On his way down, Sho saw Maru on the ground, his face full of bruises. “Hey, new student. Help me,” he said, holding out his hand. Sho sighed before taking it and he led him to the school clinic.

 

“Ah, another one!” the doctor said. “It’s been a long time since someone attempted to go up the stairs.”

 

“Those jerks!... Itai!” Maru said as the cotton with antiseptic stung on his bruise.

 

“Ja, I’ll go now,” Sho said in a straight face. He proceeded out of the clinic. _“That guy from earlier… He’s a bit weird,”_ he thought to himself.

 

***

 

“Hey, weakling!” Kame said as he saw the limping Maru the next day.

 

Maru frowned. “Loser! What did you say?”

 

“I said, WEAKLING!” he shouted. The other group leaders laughed with him.

 

Maru walked towards him. “Let’s settle this…”

 

“Where, weakling? You’re an eyesore,” Kame said.

 

“In the fire exit.”

 

The group followed Maru as he led the way towards the fire exit. Kame made his other teammates go to the side before they started the brawl. Maru used his head to hit the opponent while Kame ducked and kicked his stomach.

 

The other members jeered for their colleague while laughing at the clumsiness Maru was showing.

 

Sho was going down to the fire exit when he saw the fight. He hid so that he would not be in trouble, but he listened to the conversation. Maru was on the ground, already exhausted.

 

“What… what is the reason why you’re fighting?” Maru asked Kame as he was about to punch him again. “You have to have a reason to fight. There should be dignity, and loyalty to friends….”

 

“Reason? What is this, a drama?” he laughed as he kicked Maru, making him roll over. “There’s no reason, loser. It’s just for power. Fighting gives me power…”

 

“Power? Only power?” Sho then said. He smirked as he leaned on the wall. “That’s some lame excuse.” He felt really annoyed and angry at this man who was just using fighting to gain power. “It should be not like that.”

 

“Then what should it be, transferee? You got some spunk there!” the others laughed.

 

Sho walked slowly towards them. “I’ll show you what fighting is…”

 

***

 

The vice president was walking when he noticed Sho get out of the fire exit. He felt nervous when the transferee passed by him. He knew it was understandable that a newbie did not know that he was a member of Arashi club so he let that pass. But he really felt weird as Sho passed him and went out of the other exit.

 

He decided to check the fire exit. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the five KAT-TUN members unconscious or writhing in pain. There was also Maru, who was transfixed that he was not able to recognize the vice-president.

 

***

 “Leader, have you see him already?” the vice president said as he stared at the sky from the rooftop.

 

“Yes, I have. He seems to be interesting,” he replied. “As you’ve said, he was able to beat up KAT-TUN.”

 

“Hai.” He tried to hide his insecurity. “Is he trying to get to the top?”

 

“Beats me,” the leader said in a singsong voice.

 

“I want to watch this view with you, Leader.”

 

Leader smirked. “Vice-president…”

 

“Hai?”

 

“Protect Yano High with all your strength. Don’t let anyone steal it,” he said as he closed his eyes.

 

“Wakarimashita.”


	2. The Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vice President of Arashi already noticed the strength of the transferee Sakurai Sho. The club is watching him closely. Now is the time to fight his next opponent, a freelancer who noticed his unbelievable skills in fighting. Would Sho show his true strength and fight or would he remain as a normal student and avoid the brawl that is on his way?

“Aniki! Aniki!” Maru shouted as he followed Sho on his way to school.

 

“What is it? And stop calling me Aniki,” Sho said as he stopped for a moment.

 

“But you’re really strong, aren’t you, Aniki? You’re really really strong!” Maru blocked his way and bowed low. “Arigatou gozaimashita!”

 

“That’s nothing,” he murmured as he continued to walk. Maru was trying to catch up with him.

 

He kept on saying ‘Aniki’ until they reached their classroom. KAT-TUN was silent as they entered, their faces full of bandages.

 

“Aniki?” they all chorused as Maru entered, calling Sho the name.

 

“Yes, LOSERS, Sakurai Aniki is my big brother now,” he said with pride as he sat down beside him. He dragged the desk so that he would be nearer to Sho. The latter just sighed as he took out his textbook and notebook.

 

While he was reading, however, a man arrived. He got Sho’s book in a flash and started to scan through it.

 

“Hmmm… so you’re going to business when you get to college?” he said.

 

“That’s Economics,” Sho said simply, not blinking. He was quite annoyed at the fact that someone took his book.

 

“Well, whatever,” he said. As Sho looked at him, he ripped a page of the book. He then threw the ripped page out of the window. “Now, there’s one page missing. That won’t do, right?”

 

“You…!” Maru said defensively, standing up. The other man smirked at him and approached him. “Are you his underling? I don’t know how a meek creature like this got an underling.”

 

“Aniki is not a meek creature!” Maru shouted. “He’s strong! He’s…” he was silenced when Sho looked at him and got the message that he was making the boy stop blabbering.

 

He flicked his finger on Maru’s forehead and the next thing they saw was the young man on the back of the room, trying to stand up from the ruins of the bookshelf.

 

“Ja, transferee. I might see you next time,” he said. He was laughing when he went out of the room.

 

“Who… is he?” Maru asked as the other KAT-TUN members helped him up.

 

Nakamura sighed. “That’s Jin.”

 

“Jin who?”

 

“He was a former member of our fight club,” Koki explained.

 

Maru was confused. “Former member?”

 

Taguchi leaned on his one elbow. “When we got into second year, he was in 2-C and we were in 2-B. Well, as if we care about sections.”

 

“That git, he told us that he ‘wanted to embark on a journey to find his strength’,” Kame said. “Oh well, it’s no use pleading to him to stay. We’ve been together since middle school, though.” He pointed to the ceiling. “Our goal right now is to get up those stairs and be part of the Arashi club.”

 

“Well, you need to beat up the kings!” Maru said.

 

“Well, the kings are seriously strong!” Nakamaru commented. “Just looking at them gives me the creeps!”

 

“Cool! You’ve seen them?” Koki asked, his eyes wide due to amazement.

 

He nodded. “I was on the way to the rooftop at that time. Well, they were going down when I came their way. I was lucky that they did not hit me or anything. But just looking at them…” he shivered.

 

***

 

“Aniki, I know you can beat up those kings,” Maru said, following Sho stubbornly. “You know, you’re really strong!”

 

“I don’t have any interest of going through any fights,” he answered.

 

“With that strength of yours?” he asked. Sho just nodded. Even though Maru was annoying, he still found it good to have him around.

 

“I don’t have the strength that you are saying,” he replied. “Maru, just be quiet, okay?” he said, turning towards his underling.

 

Maru looked surprise. “Aniki, did you just call me Maru?” He smiled. “Aniki called me Maru! Aniki called me Maru!”

 

“Shut up,” Sho said, realizing that his action made the man really hyper.

 

Maru was talking enthusiastically as they passed the tunnel under the train tracks. “Aniki, why did you stop walking?” the younger man asked. He looked forward and saw that at the end of the dark tunnel was a silhouette. It was facing its back to them.

 

Sho took a deep breath and continued walking, slower than his usual pace.

 

“Sakurai,” the voice snarled, before turning around. Before them was Jin, his hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his face. “It’s nice to meet you here.”

 

“You know that we’re going to pass here,” Sho mumbled under his breath.

 

Jin did not seem to hear his words. “I guess it’s been a long time since I last had a good fight.” He rotated his head for warm-up before going to a fighting position. “Entertain me…”

 

“You…!” Maru said, running towards him to attack. Jin ducked easily. He hit the point on Maru’s nape and he was immediately knocked down.

 

“Why don’t you fight me, Sakurai?” he asked. “I got this guy down.”

 

“I don’t care about you…”

 

“Come on,” he said. “I am on a conquest, you see…”

 

Sho looked at him, quite confused. “Conquest, you say?”

 

“Conquest for power!” his fist lifted up for victory. “You agree with me, right? If we fight, we’ll be stronger than the others. More superior!”

 

Sho had it. It was his turn to rotate his head for warm-up. “You said fighting is only for power? Don’t you really know what fighting means?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jin said, smirking. _“I guess I provoked him…”_

 

“It is not only… that shallow!” Sho said as he kicked his opponent. Jin used his arm to save himself but the kick was too powerful it made him slide backwards due to the force.

 

Jin’s head was down. He was panting and exhausted. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked, a drop of blood on his lip. He spat and did his fighting position. “This make things better.” He started his attack by slowly going near Sho. He tried punching the other man’s face but he ducked it easily, giving him an opening. Sho gave a strong punch on his stomach, pushing Jin against the wall of the tunnel.

 

“Fighting… is not only… for power!” Sho shouted angrily as he gave a strong punch on his face while holding the collar of Jin’s uniform. The latter held on to Sho’s shoulder, gripping it tightly until he could feel the pain. Sho groaned as he eventually released Jin. He used the back of his hand to hit the face of his opponent, making the transferee stumble backwards.

 

Sho used his feet as a stopper and he stood up, hunched. He was also exhausted. He could feel the blood flowing from his mouth due to the continuous blows. But he knew he had to finish this fight, once and for all.

 

Jin thought he would win. He positioned himself, his backhand ready, and lunged at Sho, who was still hunched at that time. He was surprised when his opponent crouched down and from below, he used his palm to give the final blow to Jin’s stomach. This left him writhing on the ground in pain as some drops of blood fell from his mouth.

 

“There should be… a reason… a real reason… for someone to fight,” Sho said as he limply went to Maru to help him stand. His friend was still unconscious so he had to drag him using what was left of his strength.

 

Jin looked at them as he lay on the cold ground. A train passed by, giving them small sources of moving lights. “Damn… he’s so strong!” he said as he let himself drift off due to exhaustion.

 

Sho sighed sadly as his bloody fist held on to the necklace he was wearing. It was a necklace with a handsome circle pendant.

 

***

 

“Kaze-san, do you think Sakurai is really that strong?” Toma asked as he watched the vice president look at the window. He was standing there for about a long time.

 

Kaze smirked. “Are you scared, Toma?” he asked, not looking back.

 

“Kaze-san…”

 

“He might be…” a monotonous voice said. Toma found himself looking straight into Pi’s eyes.

 

“I was just wondering. Someone beat up KAT-TUN. Someone’s trying to get at us,” he said. “Where’s the president, anyway?”

 

“We still have time before graduation,” Kaze answered, smiling at the kings. “Leader said we should not yet touch him until he said so.” The three were silent. The fourth, who was hanging upside down, started to laugh shrilly, his voice echoing the whole third floor.

 

***

 

“Well, well, well, Sakurai-san is really something, ne?” a sneaky little brat said as he set foot in an abandoned classroom that now looked like a stylish catwalk. At the very end of the low platform adorned with red carpet was a couch, made into a throne by wrapping it with faux tiger fur. The one sitting on the couch raised an eyebrow.

 

He scowled, “What do you want?” He was busy looking at the mirror.

 

“Well, I was just saying, Sakurai-san might be in your way to get to the…” he just pointed at the ceiling. “He was able to beat Jin-san.”

 

He stopped looking at the mirror. The small brat smirked as he knew he got his attention. “He was able to beat… Jin?”

 

“Well, according to what I know,” the boy said as he climbed up the platform, walking slowly towards the superior, “Jin-san and you were in the same middle school, in the same clique. But…”

 

“Leader chose me to be a king… and not him,” he finished the sentence.

 

“Saa~. I wonder why,” the kid said. “Well then, I must go now.”

 

“Matte yo!” he snarled. “Why are you saying these things to me?” he then asked. “I’m sure you want something in return…”

 

“Well, I’m not a fighter. I’m just here to support the Arashi club…” He laughed. “Ja ne, Jun-san.”


	3. The Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Someone's getting impatient. One king wanted to know how strong Sakurai Sho is by sending out students to fight him. Will they be able to beat him and take their place in the most powerful fight club of Yano High? Or would they get beaten up by Sho, who is trying to get away from trouble as much as possible?

“What do you think about my offer?” Jun asked the duo as they looked at each other.

 

Tegoshi looked confused. “You mean, we would be able to get inside the club? Officially?” he asked.

 

They watched Jun as he fumbled with the chains of his belt. He was able to pull out a large steel pendant, shaped to the kanji of “Arashi”. “How would you feel if I would give you one of these?”

 

Masuda smirked. “What about Pi-san?” He looked scared. “We promised to obey Pi-san.”

 

Jun let go of the pendant and it fell with a clang with the other chains of his belt. His smile disappeared and he became serious. “It is the goal of Arashi club to destroy everything that blocks its way. We, the kings, know what we’re doing. Pi would like to do the same to the club.” He relaxed. “Then, obeying my orders for the sake of the club, is like obeying Pi too.”

 

“Hai,” the two said. They left in a hurry. One of his other student minions closed the door behind the duo.

 

“How gullible,” Jun said, holding his forehead. He then took the chain that symbolizes his membership to the club. “How many people would go that far just to get you?” he asked the inanimate object before laughing.

 

***

 

“You’re here again?” Sho asked as he saw the familiar student, the only other one that wears the uniform properly.

 

“You look like you came from a fight,” he commented as he saw the bruises. “I thought you’re not like them.”

 

“Well, I really don’t want to fight,” Sho sighed sadly. “But they seem to be always looking for me. I don’t know why.”

 

The stranger leaned on the fence. “Well, if you always display strength, people seeking for strong people would surely hunt you,” he explained.

 

“But I don’t want to fight them,” Sho said. “I just want to be a normal student.”

 

“Then better lose.” Those words made the taller man look at the strange student. He was looking at him seriously. “By the way, I haven’t introduced myself properly. I’m Ohno. Ohno Satoshi.”

 

“Sakurai Sho,” he replied.

 

“I must go then,” his new acquaintance said before heading out to the fire exit stairs. “Be careful, Sakurai-san.”

 

***

 

When Maru had already turned to the other corner, Sho smiled a bit. It was already late at night and he was grateful to have someone tell stories for him. He was slowly becoming comfortable with having his underling around, not that he treats Maru as someone inferior to him.

 

He passed through a construction site. There were still lights but no one’s around. Maybe they all left for the evening. He continued walking but stopped again when he felt movement. Two guys appeared in front of him. They looked stylish in their uniforms and their chain necklaces, the outer jackets opened to reveal identical shirts with fierce dragon design. Furthermore, they were both sporting umbrellas, even though it was not raining.

 

“Ah, Sakurai-san, the transferee,” one of them said.

 

The one with the smaller voice spoke. “It’s a coincidence seeing you here.”

 

“You followed me,” Sho muttered under his breath before continuing to walk. He was stopped when one of the two blocked his way by holding out his umbrella. “Guys, I need to go home.”

 

“Not until we play,” Tegoshi said sweetly before throwing away his umbrella. He then moved gracefully to give a hit on Sho’s face. Masuda used his umbrella to hold Sho, putting it between his arms and back while holding him.

 

With Sho’s strength, he fought with the man behind him, making him let go and hitting the fence of the construction site. He was ready to defend himself.

 

“Hmm… so you’re going to fight us, small fry,” Masuda said, smirking.

 

_“… if you always display strength, people seeking for strong people would surely hunt you…”_ Ohno’s voice echoed in his head. _“… Then better lose!”_ he lowered his positioned hands slowly. He just wanted to be a normal student. Maybe getting beaten by these two would be the way.

 

“Are~ Are~? Not fighting anymore?” the two started to punch and kick Sho, who was not even trying to defend himself. In the end, he was pushed back to the fences, slowly slumping down due to exhaustion.”

 

“I guess that Jin was not as strong,” Tegoshi commented as he fixed his clothes, “getting beaten by this guy. It’s so easy.”

 

“Let’s go take a picture,” Masuda said, taking his phone and taking pictures of the defeated transferee. They took their umbrellas again and made their way out of the street.

 

After they left, Sho calmed himself down. He stood up, picked up his bag and proceeded to his house. As he entered his bedroom, he took the first aid kit and started to put antiseptic on the cut above his lip and his bruise by his temple.

 

_“You would only fight if there is a reason, if you have something to protect. Remember that…”_

***

 

“Aniki, what happened to you?” Maru asked as he saw Sho sit down, his face covered with bandages.

 

“Nothing,” he replied.

 

“Hey you!” Maru said, approaching KAT-TUN. “Did you know what happened to aniki?”

 

“Well, you’re the one with him on the way home, Maru,” Nakamaru answered. “And why do we have to get involved. Damn, this is annoying.”

 

“They don’t know, Maru,” Sho said, trying not to get into further trouble. The bell rang and the teacher entered. He started teaching about some English grammar rules but Sho was not paying attention anymore. He needed to go to another place to have some peace. He was quite pleased with himself, even though his pride hurt for losing without a fight. At least, everyone will think he’s not strong.

 

***

 

“Look, Kaze-san, we already beat Sakurai!” Tegoshi said excitedly. Jun ordered them to report their accomplishment to the vice president. He showed the cellphone picture to the second-in-command.

 

Kaze stood up from his seat and took the phone. He stared at it for a moment then whispered. “To beat someone up is to win? To win is to be stronger than the one you beat up?”

 

“Kaze-san?” Masuda said because he did not catch what he was saying. “Are we going to be part of the Arashi club now?”

 

Kaze smirked and threw the phone. It was caught by Pi, who was leaning on the wall. The vice president took his game and proceeded out of the small room.

 

“Is that okay now?” Tegoshi asked. “Kaze-san smiled!”

 

Jun laughed. “By smiling like that, he’s not happy,” he said. He stood up and left. Tegoshi and Masuda were left with Pi, and Toma.

 

“What you did… was disappointing,” Pi said, eyeing the door. He knew something like this would happen.

 

“Pi-san…”

 

Toma jumped down from his high chair. “Guys, you need to go,” he said. He pushed the duo out of the door and kicked them down the stairs.

 

“That Sakurai’s going to pay for this,” Tegoshi muttered as the two of them tried to stand up. The other students jeered at them, making them more embarrassed. The two of them fumed as they planned their next encounter to the transferee, for revenge.

 

***

 

“I guess we have to punish you,” the two men said as they blocked Sho’s way.

 

“You two again?” he voiced out. Honestly, he was getting annoyed. But he knew he just had to ignore them. He continued walking.

 

“Wait!” Tegoshi said, poking his chest with his umbrella, pushing him against the wall. “It’s your fault Kaze-san got pissed at us!”

 

“Yes. We thought beating you up can get us into Arashi,” his friend replied. “But we just got kicked down!”

 

“We’ve been fighting for two years for Arashi, but we still got kicked down!” Tegoshi sighed. “We’ve been fighting so that we could gain power in the school.”

 

  _“You would only fight if there is a reason, if you have something to protect. Remember that…”_

 

The words ran in Sho’s ears. Then he started to go berserk, first by taking Tegoshi’s arm and twisting it, earning a yelp from the younger guy. “Fighting for power, eh?” he said. “What a pitiful and shallow reason.”

 

Masuda tried to save his friend by using his umbrella to hit Sho but using his other hand, he was able to take it, throwing it away and hitting Masuda’s head against the wall. Sho eventually let go of Tegoshi’s twisted arm.

 

“Charge!” Masuda shouted, doing a flying kick. Sho was able to use his elbow for protection and was also able to twist his opponent’s ankle. Tegoshi came running towards him, shouting loudly as he gave a series of punches. As one of them got into its target, the transferee gave a headbutt to Tegoshi, knocking him unconscious.

 

“Look for your reason to fight. Until then, you won’t be able to go anywhere,” Sho said, taking his bag and leaving the two Yankees on the ground.

 

***

 

“I did not even need to hear it from Pi,” Kaze said as he looked outside the window.

 

Jun was just silent, looking at the silvery embroidered kanji at the back of the vice president’s black jacket. Kaze turned around and held his subordinate’s collar. “What the hell were you thinking?” He smirked as he saw the embarrassment on Jun’s eyes. Even though he was taller, he was no match to Kaze’s speed and strength.

 

“I was just thinking of Arashi.”

 

“Don’t give me that crap,” he whispered dangerously. The junior members who were positioned by the door watched them. The vice president looked at them intimidatingly, making them leave. “You hate being a laughingstock?” He let go of Jun’s clothes. “You should prove yourself.” He walked back to his throne, his heels making a clicking sound. As he grabbed his game, he said, “By the way, Leader said, ‘Don’t touch Sakurai until I say so.’”

 

Jun left the room, trying to hide his disgusted look.

 

“You’re not supposed to be in school today,” Kaze said, referring to the king that was hanging from the makeshift chandelier from the ceiling.

 

“I’m just here for a visit,” he said before laughing. “Is Jun angry?” he jumped down, standing beside Kaze’s side.

 

“I bet he is,” the vice president answered. Both of them stared at the school flag that was displayed behind the president’s seat. He went dangerously near the taller king until their faces almost touch each other. “Ne?”

 

“Hai?”

 

“Have you met Sakurai?” he watched as the king just shook his head. “I see…”

 

“But I think I’m going to have so much fun with him, Kaze-san…” he laughed uncontrollably, echoing throughout the whole floor.


	4. The Impatient King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is about to face the fourth king, the dangerously graceful Matsumoto Jun. But Maru gets in the way. What would be the outcome of this fight? Would Arashi finally get rid of the transferee student who threatens to overthrow the current top?

For the first time in many months, Arashi decided to come down from the stairs and go around the school, announcing their presence and their superiority over others. As Kaze passed by, his hands inside the pocket of his jacket, the freshmen looked at him shakily. The second years were peering from their rooms, ignoring their teachers. Everyone was looking at him silently that each time the kanji pendant of Arashi, hanging on his jacket, hits the other chains, it clangs loudly.

 

Behind him was Jun, Toma, and Pi. Toma was whistling as he played with an apple on his hand, throwing it and catching it again. He accidentally threw it to high and it landed on the forehead of one student, making him faint due to the impact. Toma apologized casually and took the apple again.

 

Jun and Pi were next. Jun’s modified long coat was billowing behind gracefully as he walked and Pi was just silent. He shot glances to the other students, and they started cowering in fear. They were followed by the junior members of the club, who were mostly Jun’s disciples.

 

Jun decided to go to 2-B’s classroom, just to see Sakurai. His followers were behind him.

 

“So, this is your classroom, Sakurai,” he said with a smirk on his face. He was about to approach Sho who was busy reading his book when Maru stood up before him. “Get out of my way,” he said, forcefully holding his shoulders and pushing the weaker man towards the desk. He then grabbed Maru’s collar. Maru was looking at Sho, his eyes pleading his aniki to help him but Sho just looked at the two of them silently.

 

 _“Aniki, help me…”_ Maru thought as Jun’s eyes bore into his soul.

 

Jun smirked as he succeeded scaring the shit out of Maru. He then looked at Sho. “So, you’re Sakurai. You seem to be… average…” he said as he eyed him from head to toe.

 

“Jun!” a low voice called from the door. Kaze was staring at him, both of his hands inside his pocket. He jerked his head, signaling his subordinate to stop intimidating and return. Jun sighed before letting go of Maru violently, making him fall back to the chair. The KAT-TUN members helped him up. The king gave an intimidating look at Sho when the man happened to have an eye contact with him and left, his minions following meekly.

 

They continued walking. They just finished going around the school to show who’s boss. The others went to the club room while Jun decided to go inside his classroom. He sat comfortably on his throne, took a deep breath and brandished an envelope from inside his jacket.

 

“I want you to take this to Sakurai!” Jun said as he threw the paper to one of his student minions. This one was shaking as he took the envelope and left immediately. “I won’t follow your orders, this time, Kaze-san. I don’t want to be a laughingstock.”

 

***

 

Tegoshi and Masuda ran towards Sho and Maru, were busy eating lunch. “Please let us be your underlings!” they chorused.

 

“Were really sorry,” Tegoshi said.

 

“Yes, we are!” Masuda agreed.

 

“You shrimps! I thought you’re going by Arashi!” Maru said. “Now you’re going to my Aniki!”

 

“Just don’t mind them,” Sho replied as he continued to eat.

 

“We’ll take that as a yes!” the duo chorused again as they resumed seats around the circular table. They started some conversation with Maru and the guy started grabbing random stuff from their lunchboxes. Sho just watched them comfortably.

 

“Hey you!” Maru shouted as he found the student sneaking as Sho and he ate their lunch. He chased after him and caught him by the collar. “Why are you spying at aniki?”

 

The minion shakily gave Maru the letter. Seeing that Sho was not paying attention to them whatsoever, he opened the folded piece of paper inside the envelope and saw that it was a challenge letter from Jun. Maru remembered the encounter from before. Just remembering Jun’s look gave him the chills. His eyes of eternal sadness bore inside of him, as if he was already cutting him to pieces.

 

“I’ll give it to him…”

 

“But Jun-san said…”

 

“Aniki is not in the mood right now, you hear?” he said threateningly. The guy shivered before giving the envelope to Maru and running away. Maru silently pocketed the letter.

 

He returned to the table where they were eating but Sho just ignored him.

 

***

 

“Hey, where’s your underling?” Kame asked when Sho sat down on his seat. He just shrugged. He looked at Maru’s empty seat. Sho could understand that at this time, he’s already late, but Maru being this late was a big mystery. He also got used to the guy following him around.

 

As he sat down and opened his book, a note fell out. He wanted to laugh because the note contained words that were written by what looked like a young preschooler, though he was able to identify Maru’s name.

 

  _“Aniki,_

_I’ll be embarking on a journey to find my strength. I want to test it. I want to be worthier of being your underling._

_Maru”_

 

Sho sighed. _“What is this kid up to?”_ he asked himself as he took out his notebooks to write down his stuff. He just wished that Maru would not do anything stupid. He was genuinely worried about him, anyway. He sighed, packed his things, and decided to go up to the rooftop, half-expecting to see Ohno, someone who was really sensible in this school full of brawling.

 

He was walking up to the fire exit when he heard some whispering.

 

“That transferee brat, Jun-sama gave a challenge letter to him!”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? We need to see the fight. I haven’t seen how a king really fights. And from what I’ve heard, Sakurai is really strong.”

 

***

 

Jun was fixing his gloves and flexing his hands while sitting, cross-legged on a couch. They were inside a small warehouse and the red-lit room was full of his minions jeering and playing. They were carrying different weapons (bats or planks) and they were laughing also. Jun was just at the corner, his chin rested on his hand, as he waited for his opponent. _“Bring it on, Sakurai…”_ he thought as he smirked.

 

They all heard footsteps going towards them, and a big shadow formed due to the dim light. They were all silent as the figure walked towards them. “Omatase…”

 

Jun’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw Maru instead of Sho. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked angrily. He grabbed his disciple by the collar and said, “I thought you gave him the challenge letter?”

 

“I… I… did!” he lied, looking at Maru as though pleading for his life.

 

Maru talked courageously. “He does not have anything to do with this!” He assumed a fighting position. “I’m going to fight you!”

 

Jun held his knuckles, rotated his head, then smirked. “I guess a little warm up would do.” He slowly approached Maru. His blue jacket with embroidery of a blue dragon with golden hair was tossed to the side. He motioned the boy to come to him.

 

Maru shouted as he attacked Jun. Jun gracefully turned, avoiding the assault and appeared behind Maru. “Too slow,” he said before he kicked the opponent’s abdomen. The attack was so strong that it sent Maru writhing on the floor. The crowd was shouting and laughing, humiliating Maru even more.

 

“I didn’t even sweat,” Jun sneered. He bent down and looked at Maru’s pitiful form. He then grabbed him by the hair, lifted his head, and punched him, making him incapable of doing more attacks.

 

“Omataseshimashita,” a voice from the back said. The laughing stopped when another set of footsteps, and another shadow emerged from the entrance. This time, Sho was really there. He smiled weakly at Jun. “Picking a fight with someone unconscious, I thought kings should have dignity.”

 

Jun was offended. He balled his fist until the knuckles turned to white. He stood up again, kicking Maru to the side.

 

“A…niki…” he managed to say as he saw Sho.

 

Jun smiled. “Are you going to fight me, Sakurai?” he asked.

 

“You are the type of person who does not deserve strength like this,” he said.

 

“Stop those noble words. Being a yankee is different. You’re in Yano High. Deal with it!” He ran towards Sho, his body ready for the attack he will make. Sho stepped backward and assumed a fighting position. Maru widened his eyes as he saw that the form was same as his earlier.

 

Jun tried to hit him but Sho was able to defend himself using his arm. His movements were mostly for defense. Jun was already near him, smirking that his victory was near when Sho made a headbutt, causing Jun to knock down, unconscious. The disciples decided to go near him to check if he’s okay.

 

“Well, that was not that eventful,” Sho said, shrugging. The others backed away, giving room for Sho as he took Maru and assisted him to walk out.

 

“Aniki…”

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked as they sat on a bench by the river. “That’s very dangerous.”

 

“I know,” Maru replied. “I wanted to face my fear. Jun-san was my fear.”

 

Sho got confused. “What?”

 

“He was the leader of our gang in middle school. I don’t know if he still remembers me but I was really scared of him, I ran away. I am such a chicken.”

 

“Maru…” Sho started. “You’re not a chicken. Maybe you were. But what you did earlier…” he smiled a little. “You really won the fight.”

 

“You really approved of that, Aniki?”

 

Sho just nodded. “I’m going home now,” he said as he stood up, leaving Maru sitting on the bench.

 

“Aniki!” the younger man shouted. “You did that headbutt! Like my technique!” Sho ignored him. “Aniki! Chotto matte!” he tried to follow him, taking out a book from inside his bag. “Aniki, I found your book!”

 

***

 

Sho scanned the book, the one that was ripped by Jin days ago. He noticed that the missing page was already there, taped clumsily by Maru. He felt a bit happy. He then happened to go to the last page of the book where a handwritten message was written.

 

_“Do your best, Sho-chan. I know you could enter into a great university!”_

 

***

 

“Ohno-san?” Sho said as he saw the man walking out of the hospital across his apartment.

 

“Yo!” he greeted as he saw the taller man. “Sakurai, right?”

 

He tried to bring up the conversation they had on the rooftop and ask questions. “I thought about the things you told me before but…”

 

Ohno just pushed him away from the hospital. “Just shut up and come with me…”

 

“Where are we going?” he asked as the persistent young man kept on dragging him.

 

Ohno smiled. “I called some yacht owner. He is so kind and he’s going to let me borrow his yacht.” He stretched his arms as they walked towards the bayside. “Well, fishing is one of my hobbies, ya know. I love tunas and stuff.” He laughed. “I’m pretty boring, right?”

 

“Not really,” Sho said in a small voice. Ohno was very interesting, and it’s more interesting that he loves fishing even though he came from a yankee school; not really stereotyping the people there but everyone just seem to think about fighting.

 

“There!” the spiky-haired guy said as the man waved at them. He dragged Sho towards the yacht, paid the owner, and set off. The transferee just watched as Ohno steered the boat happily. He stopped when they were in the middle of the bay and took the fishing materials he also borrowed from the owner of the yacht. After assembling his fishing rod, he assembled another one and gave it to Sho.

 

“I don’t know how to fish,” he replied. He just intended to watch Ohno do his thing. However, the shorter man just held it in front of him and looked at him with determined eyes. In the end, he gave up and took the rod, listened to Ohno’s instructions, and threw the line to the sea.

 

Ohno smiled at Sho when he felt the tuna tugging his line. “This is fun!”

 

***

Pi entered the room and looked at the vice president. The superior stopped his pastime and looked up. The eye contact was enough for Kaze to know what happened.

 

Kaze stood up and faced the president’s seat, one hand still holding his game. “While he’s in the hospital, I’ll be in charge.” Pi nodded behind him. “He beat up a king. That means, it’s war against Arashi.”


	5. The Cure or the Poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze declared a war against Sakurai Sho after finding out that Matsumoto Jun was beaten. Because of this, the normally cool and kind Toma was about to show his yankee side, the reason why he is one of the four kings of Arashi. Would Sho be able to beat the poison?

Kaze did not look behind him even when a guy with blond hair entered. He was carrying an apple and was wearing his white jacket, with a white tiger embroidered on it. They both stared at the blinds that hid the sun from the room. There was a gigantic logo of the school drawn on it.

 

“Kaze-san, I heard about Jun,” he said. There was a worried look on his face. “What are we going to do?”

 

Kaze looked around, a smile playing on his face. “Toma, don’t you hesitate.” He went nearer and took the apple from his hand. He looked at the fruit and said. “They say ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away.’ But for Snow White, it was different. It was…”

 

“… a poison,” Toma finished. This time, his kind appearance changed. His hair was already dark brown, and his white jacket became black. Though the white tiger was still visible, it sported red, fiery eyes. Kaze threw the apple back. When Toma caught it, he was able to crush it into pieces. He smirked before leaving.

 

When Kaze turned back again to the window, and Pi was already beside him. “What do you think, Pi?”

 

“Toma-san is more powerful when he is the poison,” he replied.

 

“Snow White would not know what hit him,” Kaze said with a small smirk.

 

***

 

“Maru, thank you very much,” Sho said as the man entered. Maru saw that his aniki was reading the page that he was able to put back.

 

“Anything for Aniki!” he said happily. “Ne, aniki, why did you keep on reading that book?”

 

“Well, it’s for preparation for university…”

 

“I see. I never even considered,” the young man replied.

 

Sho closed the book and stared at the cover. “Well, when I was in middle school, I did not even consider doing so.”

 

“But being in Yano High, doesn’t that make your chances smaller?”

 

Sho chuckled a bit. “Does it?”

 

“I know very well that Aniki doesn’t really want to fight.” Maru nodded. “I understand your strength but you don’t fight.”

 

“There’s always a reason for me,” Sho said sadly. “That’s why I continue to fight, I guess.”

 

They did not notice a hooded student pass by the classroom, listening to their conversation. He was chewing gum as he went to an empty classroom that became his domain. Taking a chalk, he started writing his computations on the board.

 

“So, Sakurai-san was able to beat Jun-san. Everything is going according to my plan!” he laughed, looking at the blackboard. He crossed out Jun’s name and pointed an arrow towards Toma’s. “Toma-san is not that powerful compared to the other kings. He looks like an idiot compared to the others. I guess his HP is about 75%.” He wrote the number.

 

“So, Toma-san is not that powerful, eh?” a deep voice from behind said, making the small guy gasp and drop his chalk. As he turned around, he saw the changed Toma, looking more poisonous than before.

 

“To-toma-san…” he said in a small voice.

 

Toma moved dangerously towards him. Then he proceeded to the blackboard, pulled it off the wall and threw it to the other side of the room, breaking it. “I see you’re the arson of this war, Chinen.”

 

“Eh?” the freshman replied, trying to look as innocent.

 

Toma kicked the table beside him. “I could smell poison in this very room,” he said, sniffing. “The poison that could eventually destroy Yano High.” He walked back to the door. “But no matter, Arashi can stop that.”

 

Chinen smirked as he leaned towards the wall, his arms crossed. Like a child, he stuck out his tongue.

 

***

 

Toma walked towards the empty gymnasium of their school. This place was considered sacred by all the students, the school flag hanging cleanly on the wall at the stage. The gymnasium was almost dark because the only light sources were the small high windows. Toma watched the flag getting blown by the slight wind coming from those windows. He then closed his eyes. “Leader, you’ve been escaping to school more often,” he said. When he opened his eyes, Leader was sitting directly below the flag.

 

“Toma, I see you’re in your strongest form,” he said, not surprised. He laughed. “Ahh! Kimochi ga warui!” he said as he hugged himself as though he was freezing. “Your eyeliner scares me!”

 

The man holding his iconic apple chuckled. “Leader is so funny.”

 

“Am I?” the president asked, smiling widely. “Well, we have to cheer up a little!” He then jumped down the stage and approached Toma. “I admit I missed the fun when I was not around.”

 

“Like fighting Eita High?” Toma said. They were both looking at the school flag.

 

Leader’s eyes softened. “Among other things.” He faced his subordinate. “Remember this, Toma. Yano High and Arashi are the two most important things for me.” He gave a soft punch to the lethal man, as a mark of promise. Even this small punch was enough for him to go backwards a bit. “Take care of it.”

 

“I know, Leader.”

 

“Saa… I could feel him coming. You know what to do, Toma.” He touched his colleagues shoulder. Toma nodded, his eyes full of determination.

 

As Leader got out of the back entrance, the front entrance opened. Sho entered inside. He was not expecting to see Toma in the center of the clean gymnasium, looking at the school flag. “So you’re here now, Sakurai.”

 

“Who are you?” he asked. Sho just blinked. He did not expect to see this guy here. He knew that he was from Arashi, the pendant emblem and the jacket was enough for him to identify.

 

Toma turned around. “You were able to beat Jun,” he said, flexing his fingers. He threw his apple to the side. “Why are you fighting against Arashi?”

 

“Why…” Sho just repeated under his breath.

 

“Do you want to start a revolution?” he asked further. They were already standing across each other.

 

“No,” Sho said simply.

 

Toma positioned himself, his other leg behind him. One of his shoulders was bent forward. “Then show me the reason why you fight.”

 

Due to his personal instinct, Sho accepted the challenge. As he was about to attack him, Toma just disappeared, reappearing behind him and hitting his back. Sho fell on the ground, kneeling down. His eyes were wide open. _“This guy disappears!”_ he commented. He blindly attacked Toma from behind, who smirked before disappearing in front of him. Sho then realized that he was overhead and he was already kicked on the face, knocking him down again. Sho just watched, panting, as Toma stood in front of him silently.

 

“I’ll be like the poison going slowly throughout your body,” he said, closing his eyes and disappearing again through the shadows. He appeared behind Sho, kneeling down. He grabbed the transferee’s body, used his fingers to hit some pulse points and slammed it on the floor.

 

“Ah!’ Sho whimpered as he landed painfully. His forehead was cut and his lip was swollen. It was as if he was quite paralyzed. As he was trying to stand up, Toma’s leg appeared from nowhere, kicking him and sending him back to the dust.

 

Without any chance to physically injure his opponent, Sho thought he would lose. However, his eyes suddenly hurt when all the gymnasium lights were lit. Maru and KAT-TUN were waving from the control room; they had just turned on the lights.

 

Toma’s serene face disappeared and it was replaced by a serious one. “And so?” he whispered.

 

Sho was able to stand up. He started to go for Toma. He realized that his opponent was not really disappearing, but he was just too fast. The transferee was already weak but he tried his best to attack the king but even with the lights on, he was not able to reach him. However, everytime Toma tried to attack, he was able to protect himself, unlike earlier. As Sho made a grab to Toma’s body, he accidentally took the chain of Arashi’s emblem. Since Toma avoided, the chain snapped. This made him stop moving.

 

 _“Leader…”_ he thought as he watched the chain fall from Sho’s hand, the sound it made against the gymnasium floor echoing. He wanted to grab the chain from Sho but this moment was enough for the challenger to give him a punch on the face and a strong kick in the abdomen. Tome fell down and even though his eyes were open, they were empty. Sho was kind enough to return the chain to his opponent’s hand. He found himself facing the tamer Toma, coughing because of the impact of the two attacks to him. His skin was still clear except for a blood clot on his eye and the blood dripping from his mouth.

 

 _“Leader, I failed… I’m so sorry,”_ tears formed from his eyes but they did not come out, not until the gymnasium was empty. Moments later, Pi entered the hall, running towards his comrade. Toma coughed as Pi helped him stand up.

 

“Toma, what happened?” he asked. He saw the pendant hanging from the man’s hand. One touch was enough for him to know everything.

 

“Pi-san… Leader will… be…”

 

“Don’t speak anymore,” he said, putting a finger on his friend’s lips to silence him. Pi helped his friend stand up. Sparing his comrade some dignity, they went through the fire exit and climbed back to the third floor.

 

***

 

“I see that you’re still here, Kaze-san,” Chinen said as he mysteriously appeared by the door of the club room.

 

Kaze looked turned his head so that he could see the intruder. “I see you’ve been trying to cause chaos here in our school,” he replied as he turned around and sat on his chair.

 

He smiled as he walked forward, making his way to the empty president’s seat. “Well, you see, Kaze-san, I’m not trying to cause trouble. It’s just that, Jun-san was very impatient.”

 

“You know very well that that is his weakness,” the vice president replied. He watched with the corner of his eye as the brave young man sat on Leader’s chair. As fast as the kid could put his butt on the chair, he stood up, grabbed him by the collar and hurled him towards the shelf. “You have no respect for the president of Arashi.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry… sorry,” the freshman replied, trying not to create more trouble. He stood up and fixed himself. “I just came here to tell you that Leader seems to be very interested in Sakurai-san.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“They’re meeting each other,” he said.

 

Kaze felt fear. Someone was trying to take a very important person away from him. “Liar,” he said, barely a whisper.

 

“It seems like he’s rooting for Sakurai to take over Arashi,” Chinen said as he chewed gum.

 

“Where did you get these rumors?” Kaze asked. “WHERE?” he shouted as he lifted the freshman by his collar.

 

Chinen smiled. “Ask the president if you want. You know that he cannot lie to you, ne?” The young man hopped out of the room as Kaze balled his fists in anger. He tried to calm himself down as he took his favorite pastime but in the end, he threw it on the floor, smashing it to pieces.

 

“Tadaima! I had to hide from Kitagawa-sensei so I used the ceiling,” the childish king jumped down from the chandelier where he loved to hang on. He saw the broken gadget and looked confused. “Kaze-san, it’s broken!” he said, shocked. He bent down and picked the pieces.

 

Kaze smiled a bit as he watched the childish king try to put them back together. It was enough to make him calmer. “Don’t worry, I have another one,” he said as he took another game from his pocket.

 

When Pi and the injured Toma entered the club room, Kaze was playing his game while the other king watched in delight, squealing and cheering.

 

He looked up when he sensed the arrival of the two. Kaze ignored the game, leaving him pushing unknown buttons and leading to the death of his character. He watched as Pi helped Toma sit on his place.

 

Pi and Kaze looked at each other for some time. The vice president spoke first. “Are you sure?”

 

“No…” Toma said in a hoarse voice. “Don’t do that, Pi-san…”

 

Pi avoided his friend’s gaze. “I have to. It’s impossible for me to face him in this state.” He looked at Kaze and nodded. “Even if it hurts me, I will.”

 

Kaze smiled a bit. Everything was going according to his plans. “Come with me.” The two left the room, leaving the first king, who was still attempting to play, and Toma, who was breathing hard due to the injuries he got.

 

***

“Ne, what should I do?” Sho asked as he sat in front of his desk. “I broke my promise. I fought with someone.” He tried to hold back his tears.


	6. The Nightmare Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Sakurai Sho's past would be revealed as he faces one of the weirdest fights he could ever imagine. Would he be able to beat the nightmares that Yamapi would make him see?

_“I’m so sorry,” the doctor said. “We did everything we could…”_

_“You are the one who killed her! You killed her!”_

_Sho tried to block the voices, by covering his ears. Then he realized that his hands were bloody. He screamed and groaned in agony as he tried to wipe away his sister’s blood from his hands._

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Sho shouted as he woke up. He was sweating and breathing rapidly. His heart beat was fast. He remembered that night again.

 

He noticed that it was already morning. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and changed into his uniform. He did not forget to wear his necklace, the circular pendant necklace given to him by his sister. He looked at the mirror and suddenly, the image became different. It was his appearance back in middle school, when he was a full-fledged yankee. His hair was raised and he was adorned with different chains. The reflection smirked at him, making him pull the mirror from the wall and smashing it to pieces.

 

He panted, trying to calm himself, before leaving the apartment, leaving the mess inside his room.

 

***

 

“Kaze-san, please!” Pi pleaded between gasps as he wanted to get out of the water as soon as possible. The vice president continued to immerse the man under water of the school swimming pool. He was already drowning him but the superior knew that he had to do it. He had a deep reason. He needed to destroy Sakurai. Kaze tried to block his pleas as he continued pushing the man’s head below. Then suddenly, Pi disappeared.

 

“Pi?” Kaze said, calling for him. He was nowhere to be found under water. Then he sensed movement behind him. “Okaerinasai, Yamapi…” The figure behind him smirked. “You know what to do,” the vice president instructed. He turned around. Yamapi was wearing a black jacket with embroidered golden snake twirled around a tortoise. The kanji pendant was hanging on his right ear. His other eye was hidden under his hair but the visible one was enough for Kaze to swallow in fear. Yamapi ran his hands through his hair.

 

“Hai. I will make him see… his innermost nightmares,” he said before leaving.

 

***

 

“Why did you do that, Kaze?” the president asked angrily. He pushed him against the wall, looking at him with fierce eyes.

 

“Pi was really mad about what happened to Toma,” Kaze explained. “He told me to do it.”

 

“You don’t know what that monster is capable of,” the leader said, going back to his hospital bed. “He would be able to see your innermost nightmares! You don’t know how that feels!”

 

“That rebel deserves it,” Kaze replied, looking at the window. “He beat up Jun and Toma. He needs to be controlled.”

 

The leader sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re going this far…”

 

“Tell me, Leader, did you really think that Sakurai would be the one who will protect Yano High?” he asked. “Did you really go out with him?” He closed his eyes and gave out a sigh. “You even told me and the other kings to not visit you here!”

 

“Kaze…” Leader said in a small voice, realizing what he had done.

 

“You told me not to hesitate! You told me to protect Yano High! I will be the one who will protect it; no one should get in my way!” Kaze stormed out of the room.

 

***

 

“What do you know about him?” Maru asked Kame.

 

“The second king, Pi, was also called Yamapi by the others,” he explained.

 

Maru sneered. “Aniki would be stronger than him,” he said. Kame rolled his eyes due to the transferee’s ignorance.

 

“Well, I also wonder why he became a king,” Kame said. “He doesn’t really fight. He seemed normal. No evidence of being strong.”  

 

“Then why?”

 

Nakamaru entered, panting. He suddenly ran towards the edge of the room, almost chewing his shirt off.

 

“Dude, what happened?” Koki asked, approaching him.

 

“No! Don’t come near me!” he shouted. He used his school coat to cover his head. “Don’t tell more!”

 

It took a full hour before they were able to calm their friend down. “What the hell happened?” Taguchi asked as he patted Nakamaru’s back. They also gave him some water.

 

“He told me stories… really scary ones…”

 

“We did not even tell a story,” Kame said, wondering. “What happened to you earlier? You just said you were going to take a leak…”

 

“A… a weird guy…” he narrated, rocking in his seat. “Eyes so empty… He… he grabbed my head and whispered…”

 

“Whispered what?”

 

“Boo!” he said, shivering as he heard himself saying the forbidden word.

 

Kame looked shocked. “You mean, he _whispered_?” he earned a nod from the fearful member of his gang. “What the hell?”

 

Maru approached him. “Hey, what happened?” They were all trying to calm Nakamaru.

 

Meanwhile, Sho’s phone rang, the number was not registered in his phone. “Hello?”

 

“Okaeri, Sho-chan…” a voice said, making his eyes wide with surprise. It almost sounded like…

 

The call was cut and he received a message. It was full of “okaeri”. He scrolled down and at the end of the message, it said, _“Welcome back to the place where you killed your sister.”_

 

***

 

_“Do you promise me that this is the last fight you’re going to have?” his sister asked, pouting at him. She helped him clean his wounds from his final brawl._

_“Thank you, onee-san,” he said gratefully. The antiseptic stung but that did not stop him from smiling. “I’m sorry that I made you break your own vow. You fought with me.”_

_“I guess, once a yankee, always a yankee,” she laughed. “But promise me that this should be the last time, okay?” she raised her fist and Sho replied by hitting his own fist with hers. They both laughed. “Ja, I just need to put bandages on your wounds. What about this Hello Kitty one?”_

_“Nee-san!” he retorted._

_“Just joking. But if you break your promise, I will make you wear girly bandages!” she said in a sisterly manner._

_***_

_“Nee-san, I decided already,” Sho said as he entered the apartment. His sister was wearing glasses and studying her lessons in college. “I’m going to enter university like you and take up Economics.”_

_She looked up and smiled. “I’ll let you borrow my books then,” she said as she stood up and went to her room. She emerged, carrying the review book she used for the entrance exam. “Take care of this one, okay?” She gave the Economics review book that he always carried from that day onwards._

_“Hai!” he replied._

 

***

 

After dismissal, Sho excused to Maru, saying he would go to his part time job. However, he walked towards the park beside the river. It was empty and silent. He looked around. He did not know what his sister suffered just to let him fulfill his promise. But he still broke it. He was a bit surprised and confused that drops of water fell on him like rain, since it was under a bridge that could shield people from raindrops. When he turned around, he saw a creepy-looking guy. He did not know his name but the earring that carried the strongest club’s emblem was enough for him.

 

“Are you also a member of Arashi?” he asked. The man just smiled, though his eyes were still hollow. Sho was just surprised when the man speeded up in front of him so that their faces were just an inch apart.

 

“I’m Yamapi, the second king of Arashi. Yoroshiku!” After that, he used an incredible speed to land on the top of the stairs on the raised platform of the park. He then held out a silver chain and gave his hollow smile.

 

Sho’s eyes widened due to surprise. He felt his neck; the necklace was not there anymore. It was being held by his opponent.

 

Yamapi closed his eyes as he held the necklace. “I saw it. Sakurai Sayaka’s death.”

 

Due to anger, Sho lunged forward, his fist ready. Yamapi easily blocked it. He grabbed his arm and held Sho close. He first looked at his eyes, causing Sho to shiver in involuntary fear. He smiled and shifted his hold to his opponent so that the whisperer’s lips were near his ear. He whispered, “Sho… tasukete…!” The words made Sho weak as he almost heard the whispers in his sister’s voice, pleading to him, asking for his help.

 

Yamapi was able to twist Sho’s right arm, making him groan in pain. He also kicked Sho’s leg, making him kneel on the ground. He bent down after, holding him close while whispering, “In this same spot where I am standing, your sister died. She died because you did not want to fight. You killed her, Sho. Your yankee ways killed your sister. You weren’t there for her…” The transferee tried to block the things he was hearing using his free hand, trying to cover his ears.

 

“No… no… Onee-san…” he whispered to himself as he felt guilt, anger, and sadness rush through his soul. He remembered his promise to his sister, not to fight. He remembered the time when he rushed to her side, in the very same spot, to carry her to the hospital. He remembered the time when she was in the operating room and all he could do was pound on the glass helplessly, calling her name. He felt his soul torn into pieces. It was torture. He screamed.

 

“It’s your fault, Sho. Everything’s your fault! And now, you broke your promise to her! You’re fighting again! You’re becoming a yankee again!” He dragged him towards the riverside. “Look at your reflection, Sho… look at it…” he whispered.

 

When Sho looked at his reflection on the water, he found himself facing his old appearance. The reflection smiled at him. “You won’t be able to escape me…” Yamapi whispered, as though it was what the reflection wanted to say.

 

Yamapi let his arm go when he was satisfied in torturing Sho’s mind. The man was helpless on the floor, his hands on his head. He was screaming incomprehensible words, except for “I’m sorry.”

 

Sho stood up and saw his sister at the end of the park. He stood up, exhausted with the mind rape, and approached her. “Onee-san, I’m so sorry… onee-san…” he held her hand and knelt down in front of her. “I broke my promise, I’m sorry. Take me home now, please…” He reached out and hugged his sister.

 

Yamapi was surprised with the contact. It was actually him but because of Sho’s disorientation, the man thought that the guy was his sister. It was all an illusion. The whisperer felt cold as Sho touched him, he was able to read his thoughts like an open book. Unfortunately, Yamapi was also able to see things that he should not see. He broke into Sho’s soul and now everything was being laid down in front of him.

 

There was screaming, and tearing. He saw, from Sho’s point of view, how he banged on the hospital window, crying as he called out for his sister’s name; he saw Sayaka’s hand limply hanging on the bed as she died. He saw Sho’s frustrations; his uncontrollable screaming filled his ears and head. Yamapi tried to break away but Sho continued clinging unto him, saying the words ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly. Because of that, the king could not escape the pounding noises in his head, in combination with the sadness and anger that the transferee was able to make him feel.

 

“NOOOO!” Yamapi shouted as he gave up. “Stop it! Stop this!” Sho’s feelings were too powerful that they were able to beat him. He fell unconscious.

 

Pi woke up moments later, his mind-reading ability shut off again due to exhaustion. He was lying on the top of the small platform in the park. He saw Sho’s back; the man was looking at the river. “Sakurai-san…” he said in a small whisper.

 

He felt afraid when Sho turned to him, his eyes empty of any emotion, and he slowly walked towards the king, who was able to feel anger around his opponent’s soul. He was not surprised when he was repeatedly beaten up by Sho, receiving strong blows on the face, head, and stomach.

 

Sho only felt anger. He felt anger to Yamapi who showed him the past that he was escaping. He felt anger to the people who neglected him and blamed him for his sister’s death. He felt anger to his sister for not defending herself. He felt anger to himself because he was not able to do anything. He did not stop hitting the helpless king who was just lying on the ground. He just stopped when he saw his sister’s necklace lying on the ground beside Pi.

 

“Onee-san…” he said as he picked it up. He looked at the white pearl in the middle, stained by the blood on his hands. He pocketed the jewelry and walked out of the park slowly, like a body without a soul. His eyes were empty.  

 

“Aniki!” Maru said as he saw him walking limply towards home. “What happened?” he asked, worried as he saw the bloody hands and the cut cheek.

 

“Don’t come near me!” Sho shouted at him.

 

“But I want to help you, Aniki,” he said as he still followed.

 

“No… No, Maru, you can’t help me…” he cried as he held on to him weakly. He was exhausted.

 

“I can! I’m your friend! I’ll take you home, aniki,” his friend replied as he gave him a piggyback ride. He was not able to refuse as he was near to fainting.

 

***

 

“Pi!” Kaze said as he found the very weak man lying in the middle of the park. The other three kings were behind him.

 

“I’m so… sorry, Ka…ze-san…” he managed to say as the vice president nodded at him. It was Toma’s turn to help him up. Jun also helped assist the second king out of the park, leaving Kaze and the first king.

 

“I ‘ve had enough…” Kaze said as he tightened his hold on his fist, making his knuckles white.

 

“Ne, Kaze-san, are you mad?” the remaining king asked, laughing afterwards. Kaze smirked, turning around and facing his remaining pawn.

 

The last king, the childish king, looked at him, smiling sweetly. His red jacket looked as fiery as ever, his eyes shone like the golden embroidered phoenix on the back of his jacket. The club symbol was shining, hanging on his belt. His hair was swept to one side, revealing a rusty silver earring and a diamond stud that was stained red. “Aiba-chan is seriously mad now…”

 

“Aiba-chan, starting tomorrow, you can return to school,” he said calmly.

 

“Really? YAY!” he said, skipping and laughing happily.

 

“I guess I can now allow you to play with Sakurai Sho,” the vice president said, leaving the park as Aiba continued laughing hysterically.


	7. The Crazy King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Sho will face the first king, the crazy Aiba-chan, who loves nothing but violence. Would he be able to beat the final king and go up the steps of Yano High or would Aiba's strength and craziness crush him?

Kaze went to the hospital again to apologize for his rash behavior. However, when he arrived, he found out that Leader was not in his room. The lunch delivery was there but the food was not touched. The Leader’s jacket was on the bed. He saw a framed photograph of the gang on the bedside. He smiled as he assumed that their leader was thinking of them all the time. Because he knew that Leader had escaped, he just decided to go back to school.

 

He passed the nurse’s reception. The vice president happened to overhear the conversation of a doctor and a nurse as he walked passed it.

 

“Why did you let him get out?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Mizuki-sensei. He was able to escape!” the nurse shook her head. “He seemed very healthy. He always escapes his room to go to other wards to play with the other patients.”

 

“I know. But you should not let him out. Something bad could happen to him. Poor guy, he’s too young and he’s very energetic. It’s very unfortunate that he roughly has one month to live.

 

Kaze stopped walking as he heard those words. His eyes were wide with shock. _“Leader… no…”_ He ran, trying to look for the president.

 

***

 

Maru looked worried as Sho looked blankly at the wall. He seemed to be bothered by something. The encounter last night was really sad for him, since all those times, he thought that he and his aniki were already friends. He really wanted to know more about him.

 

Sho just stared outside the window while he absentmindedly touched his necklace. Even though he was able to beat up Yamapi the night before, the damage the mind-reader has done was still on him. He still felt dizzy and violated. He looked at his hands and saw blood.

 

Maru was shocked when Sho suddenly stood up and pushed his desk. The other students also stared at him. He ran out of the classroom and towards the comfort room. He started to wash of the imaginary blood from his hands, almost scratching and hurting himself in the process. He felt eerie when he heard small sobs from the edge of the room. He slowly walked towards the cubicle where the sounds came from.

 

As he cautiously opened the cubicle door, he saw Tegoshi and Masuda, both tied up to the pipes, hanging bloodily.

 

“Saku…rai-san…”

 

“Who did this to you?” he asked.

 

“Run… away now…” Masuda warned.

 

“He… is… a monster…” Tegoshi said with a small painful smile. Sho just silently removed them from the ropes that bound them and helped them out of the comfort room.

 

“Arigatou…” they both chorused. Sho just nodded and left, feeling bothered with what he saw.

 

***

 

The junior members of the club went inside the main room. “Wow, it’s so big!” one of them said.

 

Another brave one sat on vice president’s chair. “I feel so powerful,” he giggled.

 

“Well, I guess the recent Arashi will be overthrown…” the other laughed as he sat on Leader’s chair.

 

They all stood up and formed a line when they heard vice president’s heels clicking. Behind him was a man who was smiling at them. They felt afraid; it’s their first time to see the first king up close. The first king’s eyes eyed the person who attempted to sit on Kaze’s chair. The vice president felt his irritation so he tried to stop him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Aiba removed Kaze’s hand on his shoulder and approached the lined up juniors.

 

“What are you waiting for? Greet him,” the vice president said as he walked forward.

 

“Okaerinasai, Aiba-san,” the juniors greeted, trying to hide their fear.

 

“Be careful,” he said as he resumed his vice president seat. “Aiba has some problems up here,” he pointed at his temple.

 

True enough, Aiba was happily sniffing and inspecting the juniors, laughing once in a while. They were so scared to move. He then went to his seat and removed the “reserved” sign. Aiba ripped the paper apart and went to the scared Yankees. “Tabemashou!” he said as he fed them the pieces of paper. They were too scared to disobey so Aiba kept on feeding them as though they were candies.

 

The one who caught his eye earlier said, “Please, no more, Aiba-san.”

 

Aiba pouted and threw away the remaining pieces. However, instead of ignoring everything calmly, he started punching and pushing the junior against the wall.  “I’m trying to be nice to you! Why don’t you like that?”

 

“Stop it, Aiba-san! Stop it!” he pleaded as Aiba laughed while he kicked and hit him. He looked at his bloody knuckles and smiled before he started to hit and kick the helpless juniors.

 

Kaze just smirked as he watched the crazy man torment the members. “Now, Sakurai, what are you going to do?” he asked in a low voice to himself. “Aiba-chan, you can stop now,” he then said.

 

Aiba first pouted at the vice president like a child who got his candy taken away. When Kaze just looked at him with, he finished playing with the juniors and dismissed them by patting their cheeks. “Ne, Kaze-san, where is Sho-chan?” he asked as he ran towards his superior, bending so that they were eye-to-eye.

 

“Sho-chan?” the vice president repeated. “I didn’t know you’re that close.”

 

“Aiba-chan want to be friends so I want to call him Sho-chan,” he said as he laughed.

 

Kaze snorted. “I feel jealous,” he said in a fake manner. Because of that, the king knelt in front of him.

 

“Don’t be jealous, Kaze-san,” he pouted as he looked at him. “Chuuu~!” he said as he kissed the vice president lightly on the lips. “I just want to play with Sho-chan but Aiba-chan loves Kaze-san more!”

 

“I see… Why?” the superior was suddenly curious why Aiba always had the attachment to him. He follows his orders. If he asks him to stop, he will.

 

“Because I really had fun when we played for the first time!” he said excitedly. “But you told me not to play with Leader. Nande?”

 

“Because I don’t want anyone to lay a finger on him,” the vice president replied. He knew of this monster’s potential, that’s why he decided to face Aiba himself when they were recruiting the kings. It was one of the craziest and bloodiest fights he had ever been.

 

“You love Leader more than Aiba-chan,” he pouted as he sat on the floor and tilted his head to the side. “Leader is the only one who can make Kaze-san happy.”

 

“Don’t joke around like that.” Kaze tried to hide his sad face as he smirked. “But what if you also had fun with Sakurai?” he asked. “Would you start to ignore me?” he snorted as he smiled slyly.

 

He shook his head very fast, eager to show his devotion to his superior. “I just need to find him. Maybe he likes playing hide and seek…” Aiba said as he stood up. “Ja ne…”

 

As he left, Kaze’s smile disappeared, leaving a sad face. He looked at Leader’s empty chair and covered his face with his hands as he sobbed quietly. “Leader…”

 

***

 

“You mean you were all beaten up by this… Aiba?” Maru said as the members of KAT-TUN, full of bandages, nodded at him.

 

“I bet he’s going after Sakurai!” Koki said as he hissed. The antiseptic was stinging on his skin. “Why do we even have to get involved?”

 

“I thought he was being controlled by the principal now, by being suspended and stuff,” Nakamaru said. “That guy is seriously nuts!” He shivered. “He was laughing hysterically while hitting us. He doesn’t care if he gets hurt. He just loves violence!”

 

The men were silent. “Everyone around Sakurai would surely get hurt,” Taguchi said.

 

Sho overheard the conversation outside the clinic. He sighed as he continued walking. The other yankee students avoided him, saying words like, ‘we can get killed if we get close’ or ‘he should get the fuck out of here’. Once again, he felt alone.

 

He walked home alone, not informing Maru because he did not want to involve him into more trouble. He was walking inside the tunnel under the train tracks when he saw Jin, coughing at the side of the wall. His face was bloody and his white shirt became red due to blood.

 

He approached him. “What happened?” he asked.

 

“That…damn… crazy guy…” he said, spitting some blood. They both heard laughing and looked at the end of the tunnel where a silhouette was.

 

“Sho-chan, I found you!” he said in a singsong voice. “I looked for you and asked you around from your friends…” he said as he pouted. “But I’m glad I saw you now.”

 

“You…” Sho said as he faced the crazy king.

 

“Okotte iru, Sho-chan?” he asked, smiling at him. They had eye contact for a moment. Then he started giggling. “He’s mad now! He’s mad now!” he said as he skipped away, still laughing. His hyena laugh still echoed in the tunnel before he disappeared around the corner.

 

“This is all my fault,” Sho said to himself. He helped the bloody man up to take him to a hospital.

 

As he walked home, Aiba’s stare bore into his head. Even though he acted childish, his stare was really horrible and cold. He let himself fall on his bed and closed his eyes but the man’s shrill laugh still filled his head.

 

“I suggest, you should not go to school first,” Kame said as he entered the room the next day. “People around you are getting into trouble!” He ticked his fingers. “Us, Tegoshi and Masuda, and Jin! This is seriously crazy, ya know. Aiba is looking for you!”

 

“Don’t talk to aniki like that!” Maru said, pushing him to the side.

 

Koki stood up, making his ribs hurt. “Yeah, you should do something, Sakurai!”

 

“Everything’s my fault…” he said in a small voice. He stood up and made his way to the rooftop. He looked at the surroundings, trying to think clearly. Everyone’s avoiding him. Everyone believed that he’s causing trouble. He did not know what to do. He sat on an upturned box and opened his book. He tried to read but his eyes only looked at the pages without registering the words. He did not notice a man who entered the rooftop.

 

“You killed her,” the man said.

 

“Who are you?” Sho asked.

 

He snorted. “That doesn’t matter anymore. Sayaka is very important to me. And she tried to defend you!”

 

The man went down the fire exit stairs and Maru saw him. He looked like a college student, wearing shirt and jeans. He looked at the underling for a moment before proceeding downstairs.

 

“Aniki! Aniki who was that guy?” he asked.

 

Sho just stared at him and shrugged. “Ne, Maru,” he said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t come near me first,” he said seriously. “I don’t want more people getting into trouble. Everything’s my fault.”

 

“I’ll fight for you, aniki! I’ll get rid of that Aiba for you!” he said, holding out his fist. Sho just shook his head and left him standing on the rooftop.

 

Sho walked down the stairs and across the corridors. No one was around. The remaining people were scared that Aiba could beat them up so they avoided him. He walked by the stairs and saw the junior members of the strongest club. They were guarding the third floor and eyeing Sho carefully. Then they tilted their heads to the other side. The laughter became louder.

 

“Sho-chan, would you play with Aiba-chan?” Aiba asked as he held out his bloody hand. He smiled sweetly at him. “I’ve been looking for you all over the place…”

 

Sho’s eyes widened when he saw Aiba destroy two umbrellas, rip a fedora using a big pair of scissors, and threw out all the contents of a bag. He recognized those things. They were owned by Tegoshi, Masuda, Jin, and Maru. Aiba watched him control his anger as he continued destroying the things.

 

“This is fun!” he said as he laughed like a child, throwing the stuff away, along with the scissors but not breaking eye contact. “Ne, Sho-chan, they are your friends, right? Your friends…” He laughed until his voice became hoarse. “I destroyed your friends… I destroyed your friends…” he said repeatedly like some sick nursery rhyme.

 

Sho had enough. He slowly walked towards Aiba. The king saw this and he smiled. “Ne, Sho-chan, Okotte iru?” He laughed again and repeated the question slowly when they were just inches apart. “Okotte iru?”

 

“I have enough of your craziness!” he said as he released a punch, hitting Aiba square on the face. He staggered sideways but he just laughed as he stood up slowly.

 

“This makes the game more fun!” Aiba said as he kicked Sho. He pushed the man hard against the wall and touched his cheek, the blood staining his pale face. “I like Sho-chan’s face. It looks really kind,” he said before he choked him. “I like Sho-chan like this better.” The king laughed as Sho coughed. He was not able to breathe very well in that situation so he mustered all his strength and tried to use his elbow to hit the king’s abdomen.

 

Even though Aiba could feel the hits and some drops of blood escaped his mouth, he just smiled at him and edged his face nearer. He whispered, “That makes me so much happy.” He suddenly bit Sho’s ear.

 

“AAAHHH!” Sho shouted in pain. The king was clinging with his teeth that the transferee thought that his ear would get bitten off. He used his knee to continuously hit Aiba’s abdomen. He finally let go, laughing as another punch sent him crashing on the sliding door of a nearby classroom. He laughed as he wiped the blood of his mouth. The crash also sent some glass shards flying causing injuries on his cheek and neck.

 

“Blood…” the crazy man said like a child as he touched his wound on his neck. He just laughed. He saw a desk and used it to push Sho towards the blackboard. The challenger kicked the desk to the right, causing it to break. He then kicked Aiba, who fell to the ground.

 

Aiba just stood up, staggering. He used Sho’s leg as his assistance but in the process, he also bit his thigh. Sho groaned in pain again and the king was able to pull him down. They rolled over, and Aiba sat on top of Sho. “Kaze-san told me that I will have fun playing with you,” he said as he caressed Sho’s swollen cheek. “Take our game seriously!” he said afterwards, his soft face becoming seriously angry. He laughed as he continued punching the challenger.

 

“Ne, Sho-chan, you’re getting boring…” he pouted as he stopped for a bit because Sho was not even giving an effort to defend himself. He then stood up, and saw a t-square lying by the shelf. He took it and went back to the spot where Sho was lying, weak from all of the strong attacks. His face was red due to all the blood and he was breathing heavily.

 

“This… is a t-square,” the mad king said smartly in English. “I wonder how we’ll use it, ne?” He broke it in half, both sides had sharp wooden splinters. He was about to use it to stab Sho when someone kicked him from the back.

 

“Stop that!” Jin said, as he was the one who kicked the king. Masuda and Tegoshi were behind him. They assaulted, sending Aiba to the other side of the room. He was able to beat them easily by hitting them with a table and by pushing them against the glass window, injuring their backs.

 

“Dude, are you alright?” Jin asked. Sho was not able to respond but he saw how Aiba laughed as he ‘played’ with Tegoshi and Masuda. The two were exhausted and injured (again) as they tried to beat him. They were able to hit him some times but he retaliated double.

 

When the two were down, Aiba proceeded to finish Jin off. He grabbed the man’s hair and raised him before letting go and pushing his head to hit on the floor. Jin’s forehead bled and Aiba just laughed. He stood up, thinking that the fight was over.

 

“That was so boring! Kaze-san, you’re a liar,” he pouted again. He was about to go out when Sho stood up.

 

“Damn!” Sho said as he pushed Aiba hard out of the classroom. The man faced him and tried to throw punches but Sho easily ducked. He then gave a very strong punch, causing Aiba’s body to turn uncontrollably due to the impact. Another kick and the king was lying on the floor. Sho climbed on top of him and looked at Aiba’s face, still smiling, and his teeth bloody. He then started to punch him with all his might.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Kaze got down from the third floor and he was looking at the fight. The vice president frowned when he saw Chinen beside him, smiling as he enjoyed the fight. The freshman went down the stairs, giving a smirk to the vice president before he left completely.

 

After several punches, Sho fell, worn out, on top of Aiba. The three fighters got out of the room and helped him up, assisting him to walk. They did not know that Aiba was already trying to stand up. He tried to grab Sho but Jin pushed the transferee to the side, making the king go forward due to the momentum. Sho gave an all-out punch, pushing the crazy man to the wall, the bloody marks of his hand becoming imprinted on it.

 

He laughed. “Sho-chan… you’re a devil! You’re a devil!” he said as he pointed at him, laughing. His knees couldn’t take it so he slumped on the floor. He was ignored by the four as they walked forward to bring Sho to the school clinic.

 

Sho was surprised. They all stopped walking when they saw Kaze looking at them venomously. Another blink, and he disappeared.

 

Aiba laughed as he almost crawled towards the stairs to the third floor. Kaze was waiting for him there, sitting at the lowest step. His eyes were on his game but he was unfocused, worried about the outcome of the fight.

 

“It’s the… first time… Aiba-chan lost a game ever since… Kaze-san… played with… me…” he said as he laughed huskily. He fell on the vice president’s arms. “He’s a devil, Kaze-san…” Kaze assisted him up and back up to the club room. “Ne, oktte iru?”

 

The superior felt bad for him. He took out his clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off Aiba’s face. “Aiba-chan, you told me before that it doesn’t matter whether you win or lose, right? You said you just loved to fight.”

 

“Hai…” he said like a small boy. “But if it’s for Arashi…” he looked sad as the thought went to him.

 

“Daijoubu,” he said with a soft smile. “Vice president will handle it…” His forehead touched with Aiba’s, letting the king’s bloody hand touch Kaze’s cheek, leaving a line of blood.  

 

***

 

Maru  was on his way to the school clinic when he passed by the principal’s office. He caught Sho’s name in the conversation so he decided to linger.

 

“In case you were wondering, I offered Sakurai that scholarship for a reason,” the principal said as he paced around the room. He was talking with another teacher.

 

“What is it, Kitagawa-sensei?” the teacher asked.

 

He smiled. “I know very well the strength of Sakurai-san. I made him go here, with hopes that he would be able to clean up the school…”

 

“You mean, demolish Arashi?”

 

Kitagawa nodded. “But then, there’s another reason.” He sat on his chair. “Do you remember that incident of the high school girl who got killed two years ago?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“That was his sister. And he was also involved in the incident,” Kitagawa said. “I also hoped that by doing this, he would be able to move on to a new path.”

 

***

 

“Hello, Tanaka-san,” Chinen said as he met up with a man wearing white shirt and jeans.

 

He smiled. “Is the plan set?”

 

“Yes, of course. We all want Sakurai to suffer. It’s just a plus point for you since he’d die the same way your girlfriend died, ne?”

 

“I’ll go meet him tomorrow to give him my challenge letter.”


	8. The Kings of Eita High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho will face his past fears. But then, he would have to face the rival school, Eita High, alone, due to a trap. Would he be able to escape? And finally, the two leaders of Arashi would reveal themselves.

“All the four kings were already beaten,” Kame said as they formed a circle at the back of the classroom. The other members nodded as they looked at Sho who was busy reading his book.

 

“Man, Sakurai is really strong!” Koki commented.

 

“But Kaze and Leader are definitely stronger!” Taguchi said. “They say the two were legendary Yankees.”

 

“Legendary?” the four members plus Maru chorused.

 

Taguchi nodded. “When Kaze-san was in middle high, he was able to beat up real yakuza because they held his younger sister captive.” He smiled sadly. “He was able to rescue his sister in the end, after fighting about twenty men.”

 

“But yakuza, compared to us, Yankees, get to use weapons!” Koki said, surprised.

 

“That’s the mystery of it,” he said like some drama narrator. “He was able to beat up everyone and the leader of the gang gave him a huge amount of money just to hide their shame!”

 

“Amazing!” Kame said, surprised with the brand new information.

 

“And you know, Leader was able to beat up a large group from Eita High, all carrying bats and stuff, when he was just in first year,” Taguchi continued. “And he was unscathed. All he shouted while fighting was ‘tanoshii’!” He sat down on a chair and placed his legs on another one for comfort. “Everyone thought that Kaze would take up the president’s position when they were both in second year. But Leader won,” he said.

 

“They’re really strong then,” Nakamaru agreed.

 

“But aniki is stronger!” Maru argued.

 

The other five shrugged. “We don’t even know his background,” Koki said. “We still don’t know what Sakurai is really capable of.”

 

***

 

Leader opened the blinds of the hospital window. Kaze was behind him, standing stiffly. “It’s either good news or bad news,” the president said without turning around. He waved to the kids who were playing outside.

 

“Aiba has fallen,” the vice president said. His voice was shaking but he tried to hide it.

 

The leader slowly turned around. “That only leaves you, Kaze…”

 

“I know.”

 

“But then, there’s a bigger fight that you need to handle before going back to Sakurai,” the president warned. “I could smell Eita High lurking near the walls of Yano High. And a traitor who wanted to take the throne using the easiest way.”

 

***

 

“You say that this Sakurai is the strongest?” the president of Eita High asked Chinen.

 

“Well, he was able to beat the four kings of Arashi,” he said, smiling. “Well, if you get him, that means you have a bigger chance to get to Leader and take over Yano High, right?”

 

The president stood up, carrying his bat on his shoulder. “Well, well, little guy from Yano High, how am I going to believe you?”

 

Chinen held out a picture of Sho that he took secretly. “This is Sakurai Sho. Leader’s new favorite yankee. I’ll leave the picture to you. Just tell me what you’re going to do tomorrow.”

 

The seven kings of Eita High formed a small circle to meet with each other. “Guys, how about destroying this Sakurai Sho? We’ll be able to let Leader out with this and crush him!”

 

The others roared in agreement, hitting their planks and bats on the floor in a rhythmic manner. Their president lit the photo using the fire in the middle of the room and laughed as the picture slowly burned into ashes.

 

***

 

Sho walked silently around the corridors. It was almost graduation so the students did not feel the need to go to school, ignoring its real purpose. The school was almost rattling in silence. When Sho passed the stairs towards the third floor, he stopped and stared. He was able to beat four kings but then, the desire to climb up was still not inside his head. He just wanted to stop.

 

 _“What are your reasons for fighting? What are you trying to protect?”_ he asked in his head, referring to the strongest fight club. He saw Kaze going down the stairs, a bit surprised to see him there. However, he just ignored Sho and continued walking. Unlike before, he was just alone, holding his console on one hand and Aiba’s bloody red jacket on the other.

 

They parted ways as Kaze went to the first floor and Sho proceeded to his classroom. The amount of classmates really got few, since only Maru and KAT-TUN were there. They were busy exchanging porn magazines.

 

“Aniki, try to look at this,” Maru said, offering him one. He just smiled and shook his head before proceeding to his seat to read his book. He thought about the way Kaze ignored him earlier. He wondered what happened to the other kings after their fights.

 

The noise being made by the guys in the back suddenly became quiet when a man shouted, “Sakurai Sho!”

 

He looked around and saw the man from the rooftop. “You again?” he asked.

 

He smirked. “Let’s finish this off with a one-on-one,” he said, throwing a letter towards his way.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked as the paper landed on Sho’s foot. “I don’t need or want to fight you.”

 

“But I do,” he said. “I want to make you feel everything Sayaka felt before she died. I want to settle this once and for all.” He left without saying another word.

 

Sho picked up the challenge letter. It said the location and time of the fight. “Are you going, aniki? I’m coming with you!”

 

“We’re always whining here in the classroom. I guess it would be good if we participate, eh?” Kame said, nodding at Sho.

 

“Me too!” the other members chided in, one by one.

 

Sho looked at them and saw their determined faces. “But guys…”

 

“We’re still the ‘second’ strongest fight club in Yano High,” Koki said with a smile.

 

“No, I need to go alone,” the transferee said. “I’ve been hiding from my past for a very long time and being here in Yano High made me realize a lot of things.” He looked at the letter again. “I might need to face him since he’s part of the past.”

 

He walked out of the classroom.

 

***

 

“That’s a dirty game that you played, Mori-san,” Chinen said as he chewed gum while leaning on the fence. “But I understand that you’re not really a fighter.”

 

“Don’t make me feel more guilty, Chinen,” he said. “I know that what I did is undignified but at least…” he turned around so that he saw Sho going out of the school, “… he’ll suffer the same way Sayaka did.”

 

***

 

“I’m already here. Where are you?” Sho called out as he arrived in a basement warehouse. His voice echoed and it was empty. Then he was surprised when fire suddenly surrounded him in a circle. From the corner, he saw eight people emerged, led by a man with sleek black hair tied into a ponytail, and followed by underlings with the same uniform. They were wearing modified versions of what looked like a maroon uniform. The fire slowly went out.

 

“I see you’ve fallen to the trap,” their president said, hitting his palm lightly with his weapon, his skull tattoo on his right hand visible and looking venomous. “Sakurai Sho?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“We are… the kings of Eita High,” they chorused, forming a silly fighting pose. The five of them went forward, leaving their leaders at the back. They positioned themselves into a circle, along with the underlings, like how the fire circled Sho earlier.

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing here,” Sho said. “Where is Mori-san?”

 

“The hell I care,” the other leader, Yokoyama, smirked. He tilted his chin a bit, a signal that the others could attack Sho. Using their clubs and bats, they started to beat him up. One of them started the attack, hitting Sho with his metal bat but Sho bent down to escape the attack, making the man uncontrollably run towards the other side. The next one tried to send him to the ground by hitting his leg. He was successful but Sho was able to hold the long stick he was using and pull him down. The Yano High student used the same stick, throwing it and making the next opponent fall down due to the impact. However, since they were many, the other Eita High students were able to hit Sho while he tried to attack one student who tried to hit him using a metal pipe. He was able to shake off their grip from his body but he leaned forward, breathing heavily due to tiredness.

 

Chinen was at the side, smiling as he ate popcorn, watching the whole fight.

 

***

 

Leader smiled as he sat down on the bed and looked at the framed photo of the gang. “Well, do you know why I gave you the name ‘Kaze’?”

 

“Is it because of my speed?” the second-in-command asked in a sarcastic tone.

 

The president laughed heartily. “Well, maybe?” he joked. “Seriously, Kaze, I want to let you know before I… before our graduation,” he tried to change his words.

 

“Why did you have to change my name?”

 

“Because I wanted to change you. I wanted to make you stronger than your past self,” he said simply. He looked at him. “Ninomiya always hesitated. Ninomiya was strong but he did not know where to go. Ninomiya was broken because of his past.” He touched Nino’s face. “But Kaze… is a new person.”

 

“That makes me think that you’re trying to create a new person out of me,” Nino said with a smirk. But he liked the sensation of being touched by his superior.

 

“Well, you’re no Yamapi,” the president chuckled. “But your transformation is more of here,” he patted his friend’s chest. “I’m glad that I’ve succeeded in making you a new person.”

 

“Don’t you think that my past self is weaker?” Nino asked as he stood up. More dramatic moments like these could make him cry, but he knew the president would just make fun of him.

 

“No. but I was surprised that you did not aim to be president.”

 

“I did. But you beat me to it,” Nino said, making the leader laugh.

 

***

 

Since the four fighters were unable to beat Sho down, the three leaders stepped forward. Shingo went first, kicking Sho’s back while he was doubled-over due to exhaustion. As he plummeted forward, Subaru laughed as he was able to catch the opponent’s head. He then punched him hard, making Sho roll on the floor, hitting against the unstable shelf and sending wood and scrap falling on him.

 

“Get him up,” Yokoyama said. The three leaders sneered as the other kings grabbed Sho by the head and held him, his hands behind his back. He was very open to attack. The other students mocked him, laughing and cheering for their leaders.

 

“I will handle this,” Subaru said as he handed Shingo his baseball club. He rotated his head to warm up and flexed his arms. He was about to charge the helpless Sho, who was struggling against the other students, when the men holding him up fell down like dominoes.

 

Sho fell down with them and he was able to see the intruder. Nino was putting up a serious face. He then smirked as he approached Sho. “You shouldn’t be fighting these small fries…” he said as he spitefully looked around. “How embarrassing. All the Eita kings went here just to have one person.”

 

“Well, and you’re alone, Kaze-san,” Shingo said. Subaru, surprised that someone came to save Sho, looked at the spot where Chinen was supposed to be standing but he was gone.

 

The vice president picked up a bat lying on the floor. “Well, I don’t need to bring the other kings. It will just be an insult if I do,” he said, looking at Sho. “Well, using weapons like these… bullshit…” he threw the bat to the other side of the room, the sound echoing.

 

Sho stood up properly. Nino smiled as his back faced his schoolmate’s. “Let’s do this, Sakurai. Cover my back, will you?”

 

“Do the same for me,” the transferee said. The Eita students formed a circle and started to beat their weapons on the ground rhythmically. At the three leader’s signal, the other kings of Eita High started to attack. Nino did not even need to move from his position Ryo tried to punch him. He used his hand to stop the punch and twisted the student’s wrist. He finished him off with a kick.

 

Sho, on the other hand, gave an uppercut to Maruyama. He then used his elbow to hit his back. He used his arm to shield himself from the blow Yasuda gave to him using a wooden pole and then went forward to give a punch to attacker and dragged him to the ground. They continued fighting the kings and some random students who tried their luck to fight the two powerful Yano High students.

 

Nino watched Sho in the corner of his eyes as he was able to send five students writhing on the ground, giving Subaru the chance to hit him on the face. His cheek became bruised but he laughed as he turned to kick the leader to the ground. He kicked him again, making him roll on the floor, his uniform full of dust.

 

“You’re… still good…” the leader said as he tried to stand up. “But I admit that you’re companion is strong, but nothing compared to your president.”

 

Nino chuckled, his voice hoarse due to exhaustion. “Well, Leader will always be Leader.”

 

_“Kaze, can you still handle it?” Leader asked as they were back-to-back, fighting the kings of Eita High.”You’re already shaking.”_

_Nino panted as he wiped the blood off his mouth. “Don’t give me that crap. You’re also shaking,” he whispered to his leader.”_

_“This is the shake of excitement,” he said as they looked around their opponents. “These guys are pathetic. Real fights should be settled by bare fists.” He laughed. “Let’s do this, Kaze. Cover my back, will you?”_

_“Do the same for me,” Nino replied before he shouted and attacked the one directly in front of him._

 

Subaru was unable to stand up properly, leaving the job to Shingo. He discarded his weapon and ran towards Nino, who easily avoided the attack by stepping aside and using turning around to boot the king, sending him to floor. He coughed out blood due to the strong blow.

 

“What are you waiting for? Attack them!” Yokoyama, the remaining leader, shouted to the students who were still up. They started scrambling away when Sho and Nino looked at them, their eyes full of fire.

 

“What the fuck? You cowards!” he shouted. He tried attacking Sho, thinking he was the weaker of the two but the transferee easily made him unconscious by a headbutt.

 

Sho and Nino looked at each other, both panting. “Thank you…” Sho said in between gasps.

 

“Aniki!” a voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Maru came running down the stairs. “Aniki, are you alright? Did they hurt you?” he asked, checking his aniki’s body like a mother. “Thank you for helping him. I thought you’re a douche but I really think you’re nice now since you helped aniki out.”

 

Nino smirked. “You think I did this to save Sakurai?” he asked. “I just did this because it’s my duty to protect Yano High against Eita and other Yankees. That’s all.”

 

When he was at the top of the stairs going to the exit, he called out Sho’s name again. “Sakurai!” The transferee looked at him. “Your next opponent,” he pointed to himself, “will be me.” He then got out of the place. Sho continued to stare at the spot where Kaze talked to him.

 

“What an arrogant ass,” Maru said. “Let’s go home, aniki,” his underling said, helping him walk out of the warehouse.

 

***

 

Receiving a phone call, Sho went to the hospital to meet Ohno Satoshi. He now realized everything and he thought it’s a good idea to talk to him. He went to the visiting area where it was already dark.

 

Sho saw someone sitting on a wheelchair at the far end of the hall. The spiky hair was noticeable. He went to approach him. “Ohno Satoshi… You are…” Ohno steered his wheelchair so that they would face each other. “…Leader.”


	9. The Wind of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the vice president, Ninomiya Kazunari, versus transferee Sakurai Sho. With parallel pasts, how will these two settle the question, "Who will be at the top of Yano High?"

Ohno just smiled as Sho finally recognized him. “I’ve heard that you beat up those thugs from Eita High,” he said. He laughed as he applauded. “I knew you could do it.” He covered his forehead in disappointment. “Can’t believe I missed the fun. I’m so envious of you!”   
  
“Why are you doing this, Ohno-san?” he asked. “I did not want to fight.”  
  
“But if you did not fight, you’ll be the one who’ll get killed by those students,” the president said as though it was the simplest fact in the world. “It’s just… our instinct, you know,” he said as he motioned his wheelchair to go nearer Sho. He looked at Sho’s sympathetic face as he did so. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! I can perfectly stand!” He tried to get up. “The nurse just told me to…” he fell back because his knees could not carry him. “Dammit!”  
  
“Ohno-san…”  
  
“By the way, I want to congratulate you for beating my kings. Kaze and I chose them… the best among the rest…” He looked at the ceiling. “Kaze was the one who took on Aiba-chan. Crazy fight. The guy came back, bloody as Aiba followed him like a new cat. I recruited Jun from his special hideout in Shibuya. He’s so full of himself but I like that fierceness. Toma is such a kind person though his speed is really amazing so I had to beat him to make him join us. I did not waste time; he’s also loyal as well. And Pi is really special. We had to rescue him from the syndicate who used his powers. I know that in his normal state, he wouldn’t be able to fight like us. But his other side was really dangerous. Kaze knows about that. I know about that. Sorry,” he apologized, referring to the nightmarish fight he had with the second king. “I also think it was unfair to use past nightmares to fight.”   
  
Ohno snorted. “But Kaze… Don’t underestimate him.” He laughed, trying to hide his tears as he remembered their fights together. “Ah! I miss fighting alongside him. He’s very strong, seriously strong.”   
  
Sho could see, through the small lights coming from the room, that Ohno’s eyes were watery. He was surprised when the leader got up from the wheelchair and slowly walked towards him, using the walls for support. “Ne, Sakurai. You’re next opponent would be Kaze.”   
  
“I don’t want to fight anyone! Not Kaze-san!” he said. “I wanted to change. I don’t want to fight anymore. I lost my sister due to fighting! I can’t…” He was stopped when Ohno punched him on the face. The action made the smaller man lose his balance and fall on the ground.   
  
As Sho helped him up, he said, “Do you think you’re the only one who lost something? That’s so selfish.” He broke off and looked at the window. “When he was a high school student, a yakuza gang took his sister away, attempting to sell her off to some black market. You do know the story, right?” he asked. “He was able to beat up everyone and defeat them until he reached the room where their leader was and with her sister.  
  
“Kaze fought against this leader courageously, even though he was older, stronger, and more powerful. This jerk was being unfair as they promised to have a fist fight, and this asshole took out his katana in attempts to defeat him. However, his sister took the attack, killing her instantly.” Sho was surprised with what he had learned. “The rumors said he was able to save her and the gang leader paid him a handsome amount,” Ohno shook his head. “That’s not entirely true. His sister dead, he went berserk and took the sword, ready to kill him. They fought with each other using real swords! Very amazing.  
  
“In the end, the old guy lost, almost losing his arm in the process. He paid Kaze to shut up about the loss of the gang against a middle high school student. That’s what happened.”  
  
Ohno turned again to Sho, putting both hands on his shoulders. “Don’t hesitate, Sakurai. Using your past to not fight, that’s cowardice.”  
  
“But I’m trying to move forward now.”  
  
“But the only way forward is Kaze,” Ohno said with a soft smile. “He would be really in front of you, no matter what detours you would take. Going to Yano High with that strength, eventually, that means you would really face him. And now’s the time.”   
  
“Ohno-san,” Sho started. He was hesitating.  
  
“Sakurai, do you think that after your sister you won’t have something to protect anymore? Think!” He patted his shoulders again. “Kaze will wait for you two days from now,” he said. He tried to walk back to his wheelchair but pain suddenly went to his body, making him clutch his chest. He tried to act normal but he fell on the floor, his face contorted.   
  
“Ohno-san!” Sho called out. He went out of the area to look for a nurse to assist him.   
  
When Ohno woke up, it was already light outside. “Leader,” Nino called out. He was beside him the whole evening, not sleeping. The dark bags were obvious under his eyes.  
  
“Where am I?” he asked. Nino held his hand. “What are you doing there, Kaze?”  
  
“I thought I’m going to lose you,” he said. Ohno did not know that he knew about his condition already.   
  
The leader’s face softened because of the concern his second-in-command was showing. But he had to pull his hand away. “It’s not that I’m going to die, anyway,” he said with a big grin on his face. He tried to sit up but he was too weak to do that.   
  
“Don’t force yourself!” Nino scolded.  
  
“Fine,” Ohno replied with a pout.   
  
Nino did not go to school that day. He just spent it with Ohno, accompanying him, pushing his wheelchair for him, and eating meals with him. “You have more responsibilities in school,” Ohno kept on reminding him.   
  
“You’ve been thinking too much of Yano High,” the vice president said. “You’re already here in the hospital yet you still think of the school.”  
  
“Of course, idiot, I’m the president!” he said, laughing. They were both watching the sunset through the blinds. “Nino…”  
  
Nino was surprised that the leader referred him using his given name. He just stared at the silhouette of his back. “What did you call me?”  
  
Ohno turned around. “Nino. When was the last time someone called you by that nickname?”   
  
“I…”  
  
The president smiled again. “Hey, don’t hesitate! Have I not removed hesitation to you when you fight?” He faced the window again. “Sunsets… I’ve always watched them with you up there, at the top of Yano High. That felt so good. Nino, do you know what the most important thing is for me?”  
  
“Yano High,” he replied sadly.   
  
“It’s even deeper than that,” he replied. “I wouldn’t love Yano High itself. There is something… something more important that motivated me to protect Yano High.”   
  
“Ohno-san…” Nino said, as though it was the first word he had spoken after a long sleep. “I would like to stand beside you until graduation… no… until the end…” he said further.   
  
“Then crush Sakurai,” Ohno replied, changing into his fierce composure. “Don’t make things more difficult for me.”  
  
“Hai,” the vice president said before turning around and leaving the room.   
  
“That is you, Nino. I wanted to protect you,” he whispered as his comrade closed the door.   
  
***  
  
 _“Ninomiya!” a short blond haired man called him as he was praying in front of the temple at the hill. He turned around. A man wearing his school jacketon top of his shoulders not bothering to wear his sleeves, wearing a hoop earring on the left ear, and with chains hanging on the right side of his pants was in front of him. But he was wearing the school badge so he’s definitely from Yano High.  
  
“Who are you, and what do you need?” he asked. He took his bag and started to walk away.  
  
The man just sat under the tree. “I’m Ohno Satoshi.”  
  
“You’re the cocky young guy who beat up those students from Eita, right?” Nino asked. “And you also overthrew the recent leading fight club.”  
  
Ohno nodded. “I’m bored. Let’s fight.”  
  
“I do not fight,” Nino said as he walked ahead.   
  
“Ninomiya, don’t you hesitate!” Ohno shouted behind him. “You have the strength, why don’t you fight?”  
  
Nino stopped. “Why? Why do I fight?” He faced the other man. “I don’t know anymore, Ohno. I don’t have a reason. I already ruined myself through fighting.”   
  
“I’ll knock some sense to you,” Ohno said as he ran towards Nino, giving him an attack.  
  
The fight ended when Ohno was able to sit on top of Nino and give him several punches. The younger man gave a good fight. It really seemed the fighting was his instinct. The victor stood up and held out his hand. “Kaze…”  
  
“Eh…?” Nino managed to say even though he was exhausted.  
  
“That will be your new name. The new you,” he added. “Come fight with me. We’ll get to the top of Yano High. We will protect that same thing we both cherish in our hearts,” he smiled as Nino, now called Kaze, reached out his hand to him.   
  
_  
Nino stood in front of a temple on a hill, facing the cliff and getting a view of the city. He closed his eyes and touched the kanji symbol that was pinned on his school jacket. “I’m getting bored now.” He pocketed his game and smiled. “I hope you won’t disappoint me, Sakurai.”   
  
***  
  
A day before the fight, Sho wondered if he was really meant to fight Nino. He did not want to go up to the stairs. But Ohno was right, he has the instinct. He had no choice but to fight because of that strength of his. He tried to sleep that night but he was unable to.   
  
The next morning, he walked slowly, like a death march. He made his way to the second floor stairs. As he passed the corridors, the other students peered curiously. They were interested with the outcome of the fight so they all went to the school even though it was the last day before the graduation.   
  
Maru was waiting for him. “Aniki…” he said. Sho just nodded at him. His underling followed him.   
  
“Sakurai! We’ll go with you,” Kame said. The whole gang was beside him, blocking the corridor. Sho gave a very small smile that signaled that they could. They walked silently as they passed the other classrooms.   
  
They passed the principal’s office and Kitagawa was watching intently. “Saa, I wonder what the result is,” he said as he closed his door slowly.   
  
Tegoshi and Masuda were leaning on some lockers. As Sho passed them, they also followed. As they were about to turn to the second floor stairs, they saw Jin leaning on the wall. He threw his fedora away and smirked before following. Led by Sho, they all went up the first flight. As they were in the second floor already, the others were blocked by some juniors.  
  
“Only Sakurai could pass by this point,” one of them said. Sho did not look back as he continued walking up. The others just watched, hoping that their thoughts of a good result could reach the transferee.   
  
The four kings were leaning against the walls near the door of the club room. Toma and Pi just looked at him. Jun showed bitterness on his face and Aiba smiled at him nicely as he laughed hoarsely. Sho entered the open door of the Arashi club. The blinds were open. There was a makeshift chandelier in the middle of the room, a cozy couch at the right side, a shelf with a stereo on top on the left side. At the center was a couch covered in golden cloth. The name “Reserved for Ohno Satoshi” was written on a paper on the chair. On its right side was a smaller wooden chair that was upholstered in silver. But his opponent was not there. He was standing behind the golden throne, looking at the window.  
  
“I see that you’re here,” he said, not looking. “With you around me, the view from the top of Yano High is not clear. How annoying.” He closed the blinds, revealing the school logo as the design and making the room a bit dark. He turned around. “Over here,” Nino said as he opened a hidden door just behind the vice president’s seat. Sho followed.  
  
They entered a semi-lit room. It was clean, and he assumed sacred. At the far end of the room was a school flag. The fighting ground was circular and it contained a large kanji of Arashi.   
  
“I see we haven’t introduced each other properly,” Nino said as he removed his white jacket and his favorite toy console and placed it on top of the table in front of the school flag. The jacket was plain but when he removed it, the design was actually embroidered on the back of his school jacket. It was the club logo surrounded by a dragon. He faced his opponent. “I am Ninomiya Kazunari, the vice president of Arashi.”   
  
Sho just looked at him seriously. They both stepped in the ring. “Iku ze!” Nino shouted as they both ran to each other. Sho gave the first attack, trying to punch him but Nino just smirked as he stopped the strong punch with his bare hand. He then used his knee to give repeated blows to the challenger’s stomach. As Sho doubled over, Nino raised his leg and slammed it down on his opponent, causing Sho to fall heavily on the floor.   
  
Nino wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled. “Get up, Sakurai!” he shouted. “Is the reason why you fight that shallow?”  
  
***  
  
Ohno watched the sunset nervously. His eyes were focused, his hands were balled to fists. “I know you could do it. Protect Yano High,” he said. As the moon went up, he tried to stand up but he suddenly felt pain on his head. He groaned. _“Please, please not now…”_ he cried in his head before his body gave in. he collapsed on the floor, the gang symbol shining against the moonlight outside.


	10. The Strongest Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day. Who will be the next mountain that will lead the most powerful yankee high school of the prefecture?

Sho thought that Nino was very strong. His attacks were making him exhausted. _“I have never fought someone like him before,”_ he thought as he felt comfortable just lying on the white cloth that served as their ring.

 

“Is the reason why you fight that shallow?” Nino’s voice echoed in his head. His opponent just respectfully stood in front of him, waiting for him to stand up. The vice president was expecting the fight to be longer.

 

Sho closed his eyes. _“My reason…”_ he remembered how far he went. Why did he fight KAT-TUN? Jin? Tegoshi and Masuda? Jun? Toma? Yamapi?

 

_“You would only fight if there is a reason, if you have something to protect. Remember that…”_ His sister’s words echoed in his ears.

 

_“Someone to protect… Do I have someone to protect?”_

 

_“Sakurai, do you think that after your sister you won’t have something to protect anymore? Think!”_ Ohno’s voice came next.

 

_“I can! I’m your friend!”_ he remembered what Maru said.

 

Nino smirked as he saw Sho attempting to stand up. “I… I have a reason… Damn you!” Nino waited until Sho was able to stand up properly, panting due to tiredness. “Bring it on!” He went forward carelessly to give a punch so Nino was easily able to duck. However, another punch came to him, causing him to stagger sideways.

 

He smiled. “That’s more I like it,” he said as he wiped the blood of his mouth. He shouted as he used his right leg to kick Sho and then went behind him to choke him using his arm. Sho gagged, but he was able to use his strength to elbow Nino’s stomach. The vice president fell down. But before Sho could stand up, Nino dragged him down and got on top of him. He punched Sho continuously.

 

The transferee was bigger. He used his force to roll over and put Nino underneath him. The smaller man put up a fight by trying to push him away but it was Sho’s time to choke him. Nino coughed as he could not breathe. He closed his eyes before trying to hit blindly. His legs kicked uncontrollably until Sho lost balance. Nino scrambled to get up using his remaining strength.

 

_“I’ve never had this much fun ever since Ohno-san,”_ he thought as he smirked at Sho who just stood up. They were both breathing heavily due to their strenuous fight. Nino attacked first, using his knee but Sho avoided it, giving out a punch in exchange. It was able to hit the vice president’s face, making him tilt to the side. He just laughed at the attack. Nino jumped and twirled, giving a strong kick that sent his opponent to the ground.

 

Nino also went to the ground because he lost his balance. Both of them stood up slowly, tired from the fight. They both shouted as they ran towards each other to give their final blows.

 

Both punches were able to hit their faces. Sho fell down. Nino remained standing up, facing the school flag. Tears fell down from his face. “Ohno-san…” he whispered before his body hit the cloth-covered floor. It could not carry on due to exhaustion. He just let tears fall down on his face, feeling bitterness that he failed his president, his beloved Ohno.

 

Sho was able to stand up, using a nearby pillar to assist his already weak body. He went over to Nino and offered his hand. Nino saw all of these and remembered the first time Ohno offered his hand after their fight. He screamed. His yell was heard all over the school.

 

Sho helped him out of the sacred fighting room. The other kings were waiting outside and were surprised when the winner laid Nino by them. He was caught by Aiba. “Kaze-san? Kaze-san!” he asked as he embraced him. He tried to drag him carefully towards his seat but the man retorted.

 

“I… do not deserve… to sit… there,” he told his comrade, who nodded.

 

The other students who waited patiently on the foot of the third floor stairs cheered when they saw Sho limping down.

 

“Aniki won!” Maru shouted in victory. He ran towards his aniki to help him down.

 

“Don’t say that, Maru,” he said in a small voice. “It was a draw. Kaze… iie… Ninomiya-san is seriously strong.”

 

***

 

“Ohno-san! Ohno-san!” Nino cried as he found out that their leader was suddenly in the operating room. Sho was behind him, trying to stop him from rushing towards the operating room.

 

“We’ll do our best,” the doctor said before running towards the room. The light on the label became red.

 

Nino slumped on the floor. “No…” he said in a small voice.

 

Sho accompanied him to the visiting area. He remembered the spot where he talked to the president of Arashi. “Ninomiya-san,” he said as he watched the vice president. He was pale and he was not focused.

 

“Ohno-san was always alone,” he narrated. “But I know that he longed companions. That’s the reason why he formed Arashi.” He wiped his tears and sighed. “I know that he’s also strong. He was able to beat thirty guys on his own! Unscathed!” he smiled as he watched the gentle breeze that made the cherry blossom tree sway. “Sakurai…”

 

“Hai?”

 

“Go back to school now. Leader will not forget your one-on-one.”

 

“But…”

 

Nino stood up. “He’s definitely okay! I know that he’ll wake up in time of graduation and take his diploma!” He sat down again. “He’s been waiting for this moment. Now go! Prepare yourself for your final battle!” He pushed Sho out of the waiting area and proceeded back to sit down.

 

From the mirror, Sho saw Nino break down, his head down on the table as he pounded his fists.

 

***

 

Kitagawa was surprised that a lot of non-graduating students came for the graduation, which is usually an empty and boring event. However, as usual, the third year students were not there. There were six seats by the front, presumably reserved for the Arashi members.

 

“It’s the first time I’ll see Leader!” some of the said in delight as they resumed their seats, chatting with each other noisily.

 

“I bet we’ll see his fight against Sakurai,” another said as he saw Sho enter the hall slowly. The transferee looked at the noble flag hanging behind the stage. He was motioned by Maru to sit beside him.

 

Kitagawa showed a sad face when he saw that the graduating students were not there. The student government president was making his speech as he waited, still hoping that his students would come.

 

“Welcome to the graduation ceremony of Yano Boys Exclusive High School,” he said. He expected no one to clap but everyone jeered, proud of their school. the headmaster cleared his throat. “I am very happy that you all attended to witness the graduation of this batch. Well, today’s our graduation ceremony, but it seems like our graduates are not…”

 

“Chotto matte!” a voice from the back shouted. Everyone looked behind and they saw Ohno on a wheelchair being pushed by Nino. The other kings were there in all their glory. The students were whispering to each other as the strongest person in Yano High passed the center aisle and stopped by the stairs in the middle of the stage.

 

“Ohno-san,” Nino said as the leader placed his hand on his and nodded. He tried to stand up and limply walked up the stairs, followed by the other members.

 

“Ohno Satoshi,” the principal said, smiling at him as he handed the diploma. “You are now officially a graduate of this school.”

 

He smiled widely as he took his certificate and waved it to the others. “Yay!” he said with the small voice he had. He then asked for the microphone.

 

“Listen up!” he said. The other students’ buzzing stopped. “Sakurai Sho! We still have some unfinished business.”

 

The students looked at Sho who stood up in the middle of the aisle. The club president walked by himself down the stage with much difficulty. Jun was about to go assist him but Nino stopped him. “He knows what he’s doing,” the vice president said.

 

As he tried to move forward, he staggered and lost balance, hitting some chairs at the sides. Aiba started to cry silently as he watched the pitiful sight. Pi leaned to the sight so that he would not see the sad event. He was patted by Toma. Ohno just looked forward and stood up, keeping his eye contact with Sho. When he was a few paces near the transferee, the other students made a circle around them, wanting to watch the final battle.

 

Ohno raised his fist and the excitement of the people became high. He then lightly hit Sho’s chest. Even though he was sick, the taller man felt some force through his body due to the punch. “You have to make a promise to me,” he said in a small voice. He removed the necklace hanging on his neck and held it out to Sho. He turned to the other students. “Listen up, Yano High! After I go out of this hall, Sakurai will be in charge. You have to follow him. If anyone would dare come up to him should have to face me first,” he said, pointing to himself.

 

“Ohno-san…” he whispered softly, surprised about everything that was happening. The leader held out the necklace in front of him, motioning Sho to take it. As he took the necklace, the president suddenly fell. He was able to catch him. “Why me?”

 

“Don’t… think that I didn’t wanna fight… you,” Ohno replied. “It’s just that… it’s already… graduation. I don’t have… much… time…” he said. He smirked as Sho looked at him, bewildered.

 

“Stop talking already, Ohno-san,” Nino said as he approached them, pushing the wheelchair. His voice was the usual calm but authoritative one but his eyes were soft due to tears. “You need to go back to the hospital…”

 

“Stop being so ridiculous, Nino,” he replied. “I won’t go back to the hospital. I… I want to stay in Yano High until… the end…” But Sho made him sit on the wheelchair again. “This is so ridiculous! I look so weak,” he said as he scratched his nose.

 

Nino grabbed Sho’s hand and placed it on the wheelchair. “Watch Yano High from the top… with Ohno-san,” he said. “Don’t get too cocky. Ohno-san is and forever will be the top of Yano High.”

 

Sho nodded at him as the vice president gave way. He wore the necklace on his neck before pushing the chair. “Please don’t go too fast,” he requested. “I want to savor my last moments as a student of this school.” Sho nodded as he pushed slowly. Ohno’s tears fell as he saw the school grounds as they went to the exit, the Yano High flag hanging nobly on the flagpole in the middle.

 

“Sakurai?” he called out.

 

“Hai?”

 

“Have you found out that thing worth protecting?” he asked. He did not expect the taller man to answer but he knew in his heart that Sho had found the answer. A smile was on his lips as he closed his eyes. Nino, from the back, noticed that the leader’s hand suddenly fell limp. Sho stopped as he noticed it too, facing the sky as the tree nearby released its first blossoms, one of them falling on Ohno’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally finished on 17 July 2011


End file.
